


Halo

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Bottom Steve, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Fallen Angels, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, POV First Person, POV Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Skips, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony, angel!Steve, bottom!Steve, praying, top!tony
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Tony ei uskonut Jumalaan. Miksi uskoa Jumalaan, jos Jumala ei koskaan antanut hänelle apua, kun hän sitä pyysi? Oli olemassa vain epäjumalia, kuten Thor ja Loki. Juuri silloin, kun Tony luuli, että maailma oli mustimmillaan ja että aurinko ei tulisi enää koskaan paistamaan pilvimuurin läpi, hänen parvekkeelleen tipahti jotain, mitä uskovaiset kutsuvat nimellä "enkeli"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stony ficciä siis... On kiva päästä taas kirjottamaan sellasta pitkää ficciä. Vähän Infinity Waria pohjustan tällä, vaikkei tää oikeestaan ole millään tavalla kytköksissä Infinity wariin muuten, kuin Marvel teemalla. Mutta joo, pikkusen pidempää ficciä siis luvassa. Lisäilen lukuja, kun jatkan kirjoittaa jne.

Pepper kumartui ylleni. Näin nimittäin, kuinka hänen oranssihkot hiuksensa roikkuivat naamani yläpuolella. Availin silmiäni ja peitin auringon kädelläni – ja auringolla tarkoitin siis oikeata aurinkoa. Ihan oikea aurinko paistoi taivaalta, kuten aina. Yllättävän kaunis päivä verrattuna siihen, miten rankasti eilen oli satanut. Täksi päiväksi luvattiin pilvistä ja sadetta… vai oliko se vasta illaksi ja yöksi? Pepper ei ollut aurinkoisella tuulella tänään, ei ainakaan ilmeestä päätellen. Mitähän olin taas mennyt tekemään? Okei, tiesin, mitä olin tehnyt. Älä valehtele, Tony. Sinä aina esität, ettet muka tiedä, mitä teit.

  
”Tony, herranjumala!” Pepper huudahti ja yritti repiä osia irti puvustani Ai kappas, olin makuulla. Rhodeykin oli täällä, totta kai hän oli täällä. Aina, kun minulle sattui jotain, Pepper soitti Rhodeyn ja hän saapui. Rhodey ei epäillyt koskaan. Hän saattoi olla vaikka bestmanina jossain häissä ja sieltäkin hän juoksi auttamaan Pepperiä, jos minulla oli jokin ongelma. Ja kerran oli käynyt niin, tietysti. Niin mitä helvettiä minulle oli käynyt? Muistan vain, että… ai niin… olin testannut uutta pukuani, jota he olivat tosin kieltäneet testaamasta. Se oli mennyt aluksi ihan hyvin… olin lentänyt Avengers-tornista ulos, mutta kun lensin kohti pilviä, kuulin piipittävän äänen ja kaikki valot muuttuivat punaisiksi hälytysvaloiksi. Ja sitten seuraavan kerran… olin tässä. Rhodey avasi puvun väkivalloin, samalla kun minä estelin:

  
”Hei! Tämä on kallis puku!”

  
”Mitä me sanoimme, ettet kokeilisi pukua, ennen kuin olisit 100% varma, että se toimii?” Rhodey kysyi huokaisten. Hän oli hiukan rauhallisempi, kuin Pepper, mutta vihainen hänkin oli. Rhodey tiesi, miten mahtavalta se tuntui, kun pääsi lentämään upouudella Iron Man – puvulla, mutta kyllä häntäkin ärsytti, kun en koskaan kuunnellut heidän neuvojaan ja varoituksiaan.

  
”Kuten olen ennenkin sanonut… joskus on juostava, jotta voi oppia kävelemään…” mutisin ja nousin ylös puvusta. Onneksi puvun sisällä olevat pehmusteet olivat estäneet minua saamasta pahempia vaurioita. Potkaisin rikkinäistä pukua ja siistin hiukan vaatteitani.

  
”Tuo kielikuva ei liity tähän mitenkään!” Pepper huudahti ja seurasi minua, kun lähdin kävelemään sisälle.

  
”JARVIS, korjaa tuo roska ja vie se työhuoneeseeni”, sanoin. Pari rautalegioonaalista tuli korjaamaan puvun pois parvekkeelta. Menin heti hakemaan itselleni lasin viskiä. Olipa taas ollut kokemus… Pepper ja Rhodey kuiskivat jotain keskenään, katsellen minua. Taasko? Niin… taas he tekivät sitä. Taas he juttelivat minusta ilman, että minä sain tulla mukaan keskusteluun. Huokaisin ja vetäisin viskit kurkkuuni yhdellä hujauksella.

  
”Tony, lähdetkö tänään yksille?” Rhodey ehdotti yhtäkkiä. Pepper katsoi häntä ensin vihaisesti, mutta Rhodey näytti kuiskaavan jotain Pepperille. Jaahas… pitäisikö viimein sanoa, että tajusin heidän salaavan minulta jotain vai pitäisikö leikkiä vain mukana? Olinhan leikkinyt viimeiset pari kuukautta… Jos he nyt viimein kertoisivat, mikä heitä niin riivasi.

  
”Selvä… menen nyt viimeistelemään pukua”, vastasin ja lähdin alakertaan. Kuulin heidän taas juttelevan jostain, kun lähdin kävelemään portaat alas. Huokaisin ja hieroin silmiäni. Pysähdyin istumaan rappusille ja räpläsin kädessäni olevaa kännykkää. Olin pudonnut pukuni kanssa jo vaikka kuinka monta kertaa. Tänään oli sattunut taas uusi putoaminen. Olin viime aikoina pudonnut oikein monta kertaa, melkein jokainen lentokerta päättyi putoamiseen. Ja joka kerta joko Pepper tai Rhodey tai molemmat olivat herättelemässä minua Avengers-tornin parvekkeelta. Joskus olin testannut sitä myös kaupungin ulkopuolella, mutta silloin en lentänyt niin korkealle. Olin silloinkin mätkähtänyt nurmikolle. Kostajat eivät olleet olleet toiminnassa nyt pariin vuoteen. Ei täällä ollut käynyt mitään suurempia ongelmia, ei ollut syytä koota Kostajia. Minä olin toiminut pitkälti New Yorkissa nyt, Thor pysytteli Asgardissa, Bruce kävi aina silloin tällöin täällä. Hänellä oli jokin laboratorio Manhattanilla, joten näimme suhteellisen usein. Barton ja Romanoff varmaan hoitelivat juttujaan SHIELDillä – jotka minua eivät kiinnostaneet. Bruce oli monta kertaa ehdottanut, että Kostajat nimittäisivät itselleen johtajan. Monet olivat ehdottaneet minua, mutta ei minusta ollut johtajaksi. Ehkä jonkinlaiseksi teknillisen puolen johtajaksi, mutta että _minä_ olisin se, joka pitäisi tiimin koossa? Varsinainen vitsi… Puolet epäilivät minua eivätkä uskoneet minua. Kävelin alakertaan, suoraan epäonnistuneen puvun luokse. Aloin heti korjata sitä ja laittaa sitä uudestaan kuntoon – vaikken tosiasiassa halunnut. Juuri tällä hetkellä en halunnut tehdä puvusta kestävää tai toimivaa… vaan rikkinäisen, joka taas tiputtaisi minut alas taivaalta. Siihen meni pari tuntia. Pepper puuhasi jotain yläkerrassa, kun minä yritin saada pukua kokoon. Yleensä halusin laittautua kunnolla, ennen kuin lähdin ulos, mutta nyt vaihdoin vain t-paitani nopeasti kauluspaitaan ja pikkutakkiin. Otin lasini ja avaimeni olohuoneen pöydältä.

  
”Lopettelen tänään vähän myöhemmin…” Pepper huusi työhuoneestaan. Miksi hänellä oli edelleen työhuone Avengers-tornissa? Eikö hän voinut toimia keskustan toimistollani mieluummin? Äh, hän vain yritti pitää minua silmällä. _Vähän myöhemmällä_ hän tietysti tarkoitti sitä, että hän jäisi vahtimaan, että pääsisin kotiin. Mutta en ollut tulossa takaisin kymmeneltä tai yhdeltätoista. Epäilin, että tämä johtaisi pikkutunneille saakka.

  
”Rhodey hoitaa minut kotiin”, lupasin. Tunsin kuitenkin katseen selässäni, kun heittelin avaimia kädessäni. Tiesin Pepperin seisovan toimiston ovella, nojaten oveen, kädet puuskassa, katsellen selkääni huolestuneena ja osittain myös ärtyneenä – johtuen varmaan tämän päivän tempusta.

  
”Et voi ajaa, jos otat juomista”, hän muistutti. Aina niin huolehtivainen… käännyin ja hymyilin vain Pepperille, heittäen hänelle avaimet. Kävelin hissille ja sanoin:

  
”Olet oikeassa… kiitos, kun huolehdit” painoin pohjakerrosta ja hissin ovi sulkeutui.

* * *

 

Saavuin lopulta baariin, jossa Rhodey näytti jo istuvan. Istuin hänen viereensä baaritiskille. Emme viitsineet mennä mihinkään hienoon drinkkibaariin, jossa kauniit naiset ja rikkaat miehet tulivat juttelemaan minulle turhanpäiväisiä. Tosin en enää saanut yhtä paljon hehkutusta, kuin silloin joskus aikoinaan. Olin selkeästi tullut vanhaksi… Menimme siis erään laitakaupungin kapakkaan ottamaan yhdet. Rhodey tilasi, minä tuijottelin vain kännykkääni. Rhodey kuitenkin nappasi sen kädestäni.

  
”No niin, me molemmat tiedämme, ettei sinulla mene hyvin”, Rhodey sanoi. No niin, tietysti… viimein he päättivät puhua minulle ja jakaa ajatuksiaan. Eihän siihen mennyt, kuin puoli vuotta. Olisi antanut minun vain viimeistellä Angry Birds-levelini…

  
”Pepperkö sinut tänne käski?” kysyin pikkuisen tuohtuneena, ”vie Tony johonkin kapakkaan ja juttele sen kanssa syvällisiä… mahtavaa… olisitte voineet jakaa ajatuksianne jo heti, kun revitte minut pois siitä kirotusta puvusta”

  
”Mitä tämä on?” Rhodey kysyi, hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan ollut näin tosissaan ja näin varma sanoistaan, ”johtuuko tämä sinun ja Pepperin erosta-?”

  
”Ei”, vastasin liian nopeasti. Totta kai se johtui, mutta en uskonut sen olevan pääsyy olooni, ”no ehkä vähän… mutta… en usko, että eromme olisi pääsyy miksi olen tuntenut tätä tunnetta…”

  
”Tunnetta?” Rhodey kysyi. Ei hän ymmärtäisi. En minäkään ymmärtänyt tätä tunnetta. Aluksi se tuli vain silloin, kun kävin nukkumaan, mutta nyt se vainosi päivisinkin. Yleensä silloin, kun oli pimeää, kun aurinko ei paistanut. Silloin, kun satoi vettä, ukkosti tai oli muuten pilvistä.

  
”Teen niistä puvuista tahallaan sellaisia”, sanoin, ”en aluksi tajunnut sitä, mutta pari pukua sitten… tajusin, että teen sen tahallani” Rhodey kallisti päätään, peläten pahinta, peläten sanojani.

  
”Mitä tarkoitat, Tony?” hän kysyi. Tarjoilija toi minulle shotin, jonka vetäisin heti yhdellä kulauksella alas. Se teki hyvää, mutta tunsin, kuinka se poltti ja repi sieluani pala kerrallaan rikki. Se helpotti, mutta silti pahensi oloani. Ainakin hetkellisesti oli parempi olla. Käännyin katsomaan Rhodeya.

  
”Teen puvuistani tahallani viallisia”, sanoin hiljempaa, ”en tee sitä tahallani, mutta aina… jotenkin aina jollain tapaa unohdan tehdä tai lisätä jonkun tärkeän osan” Rhodey vaikutti järkyttyneeltä, hän näytti järkyttyneeltä. Hänen kätensä tärisi baaritiskillä. Hän tiesi, mihin pyrin sillä, että pukuni olisivat viallisia. Minä yritin tehdä niistä viallisia ja lentää aina vaan korkeammalle… viallisella puvulla. Ja ehkä samalla toivoin, etten selviäisi seuraavasta pudotuksesta. Että tippuisin maahan ja että se sattuisi, kovaa. Ehkä niin kovaa, etten enää heräisi.

  
”Tony, tuo on vakavaa”, Rhodey sanoi lopulta, ”ja suosittelen, että sinun on juteltava asiantuntijalle-”

  
”Ei, ei!” kielsin heti, ”ei mitään asiantuntijoita tai psykiatreja. Tiedän, että raportoit tästä Pepperille ja Pepper raportoi jollekin psykiatrille ja… sitten minun on avattava ajatuksiani jollekin tuntemattomalle ihmiselle, joka yrittää selittää minusta jotain paskaa, tietämättä kuitenkaan miltä minusta oikeasti tuntuu ja-”

  
”Mitä muuta me voimme tehdä?” Rhodey kysyi ja katsoi minua silmiin. En itkenyt, vaikka aluksi värisevä ääneni saattoi antaa sellaisen vaikutuksen. En jaksanut enää itkeä, olin eromme jälkeen itkenyt jo hiukan. Mutta nyt… se tuntui turhalta. Miksi itkeä, kun kaikki oli jo menetetty…? ”sinä et suostu puhumaan minulle, etkä Pepperille. Et edes valaissut minulle, miksi te alun perin erositte”

  
”Pepper ei jaksanut enää”, vastasin ja nielaisin jonkin, joka saattoi olla ehkä pienen itkun alku, ehkä ei, ”hän… sanoi, että minuun ei voi luottaa. Ja hän on oikeassa, pidän harvoin lupauksiani. Mutta ongelma on tässä se, että olin samaa mieltä erosta hänen kanssaan. Minä todella halusin erota”

  
”Miksi?” Rhodey kysyi ihmeissään, ”teillä meni niin hyvin. Rakastitte toisianne ja halusitte oikeasti viettää loppuelämänne keskenänne-”

  
”Halusimmeko?” kysyin, ”heti, kun suhteemme alkoi, ajattelin… tai oikeastaan, en minä niin ajatellut, mutta tiesin sisälläni, että tämä suhde oli väliaikainen. En minä koskaan ajatellut tai edes halunnut mennä naimisiin Pepperin kanssa tai hankkia lapsia. En minä nähnyt meitä… sillä tavalla”

  
”Mikä sitten mättää, Tony?” Rhodey kysyi, ”jos kerran teidän eronne ei ollut se suurin osasyy tähän käytökseesi” vedin henkeä. En tiennyt, kehtasinko sanoa tätä Rhodeylle. Hän ei ehkä nähnyt minua niin. Ehkä hän vain nauraisi. Ehkä hän ajatteli, ettei minusta ollut siihen. Mutta kun katsoin Rhodeyta silmiin, tajusin, että hän ei nauraisi minulle. Hän oli paras ystäväni, eikä hän koskaan nauraisi ajatuksilleni. Näille ajatuksille, joita ei voisi ikinä kuvitella sellaisen ihmisen, kuin Tony Starkin päässä.

  
”Minä haluan perheen, Rhodey”, sanoin lopulta, ”mutta ennen kaikkea… haluan tosirakkauden. Haluan jonkun ihmisen vierelleni, joka todella rakastaa minua – kaikkien vikojeni kanssa. Sellaisen, jonka voisin viedä vihille, sellaisen, jonka kanssa olisin valmis kasvattamaan lapsiamme” Rhodey ei nauranut, hän vain nyökkäsi ja joi oman shottinsa, yhdellä kulauksella totta kai.

  
”Ymmärrän, Tony. Emmekö me kaikki halua sitä jossain vaiheessa?” hän kysyi, ”mutta jos Pepper ei ollut se oikea, niin… mistä ajattelit löytää hänet? Maailma on kuitenkin naisia täynnä”

  
”Ja miehiä”, huomautin. Rhodey tiesi ihan hyvin, että olin biseksuaali, vaikka en ollutkaan seurustellut kenenkään miehen kanssa enempää, kuin pari kuukautta, ”se tässä on se pahin ongelma. Haluan jonkun, joka rakastaa minua vain itseni takia, ei rahani takia. Mutta… maailma on täynnä epätoivoisia, rahan perässä juoksevia ihmisiä. Ja minä olen jo yli 40. Aika alkaa loppumaan…”

  
”Sitten… sinun täytyy vain jatkaa etsimistä”, Rhodey sanoi, ”mutta nouse jo hyvä ihme pois tuosta masennuksen suosta. Tuolla menolla et saa ketään. Sinun täytyy vain olla… oma ikävä itsesi. Aina on olemassa joku, joka ei välitä maallisesta”

  
”Diippiä tekstiä sinulta, Rhodes…” mutisin. Rhodey vain naurahti ja taputti minua selälle.

  
”Älä kuitenkaan kuvittele, että unelmiesi rakkaus vain tipahtaa taivaasta parvekkeellesi”, hän sanoi. Hymyilin pikkuisen ja tilasin toisen shotin.

  
”Voi, kun se olisi niin helppoa…”

* * *

 

Palasin yömyöhään kotiin. Kello oli jotain kaksi, kun saavuin Avengers-tornille. En ollut humalassa, olin ottanut vain ne kaksi shottia ja sen jälkeen olimme Rhodeyn kanssa jutelleet vähän syvällisiä – pitkälti ajatuksiani perheestä ja muusta. Astuin ulos autosta kadulle, paukautin taksin oven kiinni ja vilkaisin pilviä taivaalla. Ne olivat yllättävän synkkiä, vaikkei satanut. Ihan kuin ne olisivat… pikimustia, kuten yötaivas. Mutta tähtiä ei näkynyt, ei edes kuuta. Menin sisälle torniin ja tulin hissillä ylös.

  
”Iltaa, sir”, JARVIS tervehti minua.

  
”Hei, kamu”, sanoin hiljaa. Valot olivat olleet sammuksissa, kun saavuin, mutta JARVIS napsautti ne päälle heti, kun astuin ulos hissistä.

  
”Neiti Potts lähti noin klo 18”, JARVIS ilmoitti, aivan kuten hän lukisi ajatukseni.

  
”Kiitos, JARVIS”, sanoin hiljaa ja kävin istumaan sohvalle. Pepperin piti sanojensa mukaan olla myöhään täällä. Ei kello 18 kovin myöhään ollut… ehkä hän luovutti, kun tajusi, etten oikeasti ollut tulossa kotiin kauhean aikaisin. Mitä minä nyt tekisin? Pitäisikö vain anella Pepper takaisin ja palata suhteeseen, josta intohimo ja oikea rakkaus olivat oikeastaan kadonneet ja jäljellä oli vain pientä ihastusta ja halua toista kohtaan? Mutta toisaalta taas saattaisin saada perheen, josta olin unelmoinut. Järkiavioliitto olisi ollut isäni mieleen, mutta en minä halunnut miellyttää isääni. Mutta perhe oli sellainen, jossa oli oikeaa rakkautta. Katselin ulos ikkunasta ja uppouduin ajatuksiin. Kuinka nopeasti pystyi etsimään elämänsä rakkauden? Tulisiko hän tosiaan vain ovesta? Tunnenko jonkun naksahduksen sisälläni, kun tapaan hänet? Vai… onko se vain ystävyyttä alusta? Rhodey oli oikeassa… Minun täytyi etsiä, jos halusin löytää sen oikean. Kuten Rhodey sanoi, ei elämäni rakkaus tipahda taivaalta. Ja taivaalta tippumisesta tuli mieleen… näin ihmeellisen valopallon tummien pilvien lomassa, ”JARVIS, sammuta valot” sanoin ihmeissäni ja nousin ylös. JARVIS sammutti valot ja näin paremmin ikkunasta valopallon. Se näytti tulevan kohti Avengers-tornia, ”JARVIS, aktivoi puolustusjärjestelmä, nyt heti” mitä jos se oli Thor? Miksi Thor tulisi tänne? Toisaalta taas… aina, kun hän tuli, hän tuli yllättäen. Ei hän koskaan ilmoittanut mitään tulostaan. Millä hän muka ilmoittaisi? Asgardilaisella sähköpostilla? Hauska…

  
”Kyllä, sir. Rautalegioona on valmiina”, JARVIS vastasi. Kutsuin pukuni paikalle ja puin sen päälleni. Heti, kun kypärä oli sulkeutunut, aloin tutkia valopalloa, joka lähestyi joka sekunti.

  
”Onko se jonkinlainen pommi?” kysyin, ”tai ase? Raketti?”

  
”Kyseessä on todella suuri energia-aalto”, JARVIS selitti. Avasin varovasti parvekkeen oven.

  
”Tesseraktin tapainen voima? Voisiko se olla asgardilainen?” kysyin, ”esim… Thor?”

  
”Skannauksen mukaan energia-aallon mukana tuleva esine tai asia omaa ruumiinlämmön eli kyseessä on ihminen tai elävä, hengittävä olento”, JARVIS sanoi, ”haluatteko, että tuhoan sen, sir?” tuijotin pitkään energiapalloa, joka vain lähestyi kohti Avengers-tornia.

  
”Tuhoaako se tornin?” kysyin.

  
”En usko, sir. Voima on suuri, mutta en usko sen aiheuttavan suurempia vahinkoja”, JARVIS vastasi. Jos se tosiaan oli Thor, joka oli vaikka heitetty pois Asgardista. Hän ei ollut kamalan pidettävä jätkä kuitenkaan, joten ei olisi ihme, jos asgardilaiset heittäisivät hänet hemmettiin sieltä, ”laskelmieni mukaan laskeutumispaikka on parvekkeen reunama” odotin vain, että valopallo osuisi parvekkeelleni. Se tosiaan tipahti, kuin meteori parvekkeelleni, savun peittämänä. Kytkin valon päälle pukuni kädestä ja osoitin sillä tippunutta oliota. Kävelin hiukan lähemmäs, mitä enemmän savu hälveni. Kun savu oli kokonaan hälvennyt, en meinannut uskoa silmiäni. Maassa makasi vaalea mies, täynnä naarmuja ja verisiä haavoja, sekä mustelmia. Hänen vehnänvaaleat hiuksensa olivat sekaisin. Hänellä oli päällään valkoinen kaapu, jossa oli myös veripisaroita ja repeytymiä. Mutta se asia, mikä minut sai säpsähtämään yllätyksestä, olivat isot, valkoiset siivet miehen selässä, joista irtosi sulkia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony oli tiedemies ja hän ei uskonut Jumalaan. Edes tämä olento hänen parvekkeellaan ei saanut häntä uskomaan Jumalaan, taivaaseen tai mihinkään sellaiseen... ehkä

”JARVIS… mikä hän on?” kysyin. En uskaltanut koskea miestä tai mennä metriäkään lähemmäs. Epäilin kaikkea, mikä tippui taivaasta. Varsinkin, kun tämä tyyppi ei näyttänyt asgardilaiselta… Eikä liioin miltään muultakaan tutulta.

  
”Ulkonäön perusteella hän on yksi mytologisista hahmoista, joita kutsutaan nimellä _enkeli_ ”, JARVIS sanoi. Ei, minä en nielisi tuollaista. En uskonut Jumalaan, enkä tulisi koskaan uskoman. Yritin joskus kääntyä uskoon, mutta mihin se johti? Uuteen ryyppyputkeen, koska tämä _Jumala_ ei auttanut minua pois siitä kaivosta. Pudistin vain päätäni ja sanoin:

  
”Enkeleitä ei ole olemassa. Ja jos on, niin ne ovat vain mutaatioita normaaleista ihmisistä” minun teki mieli vain potkaista mies alas parvekkeelta, mutta jostain syystä tunsin sen olevan väärin. Kuka nyt potkaisisi ja tappaisi enkelin? Varsinkin sellaisen enkelin, joka oli tippunut ihan sattumalta taivaasta. Okei, en uskonut Jumalaan, mutta kaikkihan tiesivät, että enkelit olivat täällä suojelemassa ihmisiä. Enkelit olivat… kilttejä ja rakastavia, ei sellaista voinut kukaan tyrkätä alas, ei edes tällainen vanha alkoholisoitunut ateisti, ”onko hän elossa?” kysyin lopulta.

  
”Hänen sydämensä lyö noin 500 kertaa minuutissa”, JARVIS vastasi. Hätkähdin ja katsoin ihmeissäni miestä. Eihän normaalin ihmisen sydän lyönyt noin nopeasti, ei voinut lyödä. Vain hyvin harvat eläinlajitkin maapallolla omasivat noin nopean pulssin.

  
”Mitä helvettiä…?” kuiskasin, ”voinko koskea häneen? Skannasitko koko kehon?”

  
”Hänen ihonsa on hyvin ohutta ja herkkää, mutta uskon, että häneen pystyy koskemaan”, JARVIS sanoi. Bruce saisi tutkia tätä olentoa kanssani, hän oli parempi ihmisten ja elollisten olentojen tutkimisessa, kuin minä. Minä olin omistautunut enemmänkin teknilliseen puoleen. Kävelin lähemmäs ja otin miehen syliini. Hän oli yllättävän kevyt… toisaalta taas, jos hän tosiaan oli taivaasta, niin painoiko siellä muka mikään mitään? Tosin, uskoin edelleen, että hän oli vain mutaatio tai jokin testi. Normaali ihminen hänen täytyi olla, ”laitanko hänelle makuutilan valmiiksi?”

  
”Et”, vastasin tiukasti ja lähdin kävelemään työhuoneeseeni, ”en anna tämän olion nukkua ilman vartiota, ennen kuin olen selvittänyt mikä hän on ja mistä hän on”

* * *

 

En saanut yöllä kunnolla nukuttua. Olin lukinnut miehen työhuoneeni perälle, kahleista kiinni seinään. Häntä ympäröi myös sähköhäkki, joten pakeneminen oli turhaa. Toisaalta taas, jos hän omisti sellaiset taivaalliset voimat, hän pakenisi helposti. Mutta ainakin yritin. Mitä jos tämä oli HYDRAn juoni? Pitäisikö soittaa SHIELDille? Ei, mitä minä kuvittelin? Minä tutkisin tämän itse. Ei sitä tiennyt, jos hänestä olisi hyötyäkin minulle. SHIELD vain sotkisi asioita, eikä antaisi minun osallistua tutkimuksiin. Ja minähän halusin tietää enemmän tuosta oliosta. Vaikka JARVIS vartioi enkeliä koko yön, en saanut nukuttua. Heräsin siis jo aamukuudelta ja puettuani päälle, lähdin heti alakertaan työhuoneeseeni, napaten matkalla kahvia kahvikuppiini. Pidin puvut valmiusasennossa, ennen kuin menin lähellekään enkeliä. Siellä hän makasi nurkassa vasten seinämää, molemmat kädet kiinni seinässä.

  
”No niin, anna mennä, JARVIS. Skannaa hänet”, sanoin.

  
”Kyllä, sir”, JARVIS vastasi ja aloitti skannauksen. Kävelin työpöytäni luokse ja aloin etsiä netistä hiukan vastauksia. En kuitenkaan löytänyt mitään kovin järkevää. Enkeleistä ei ollut tieteellistä näyttöä, ne olivat vain taruolentoja, joista oli joitakin _huhuja_ ja legendoja.

  
”Mitä löytyy, JARVIS?” kysyin, ”onko hän jonkinlainen mutaatio?” tietenkin oli… joku mies New Yorkista halusi leikkiä geeneillä ja loi itselleen siivet. Mahtavaa…

  
”Ei, sir”, JARVIS vastasi ja meinasin tukehtua kahviini, ”hänellä on ihmisen sisäelimet ja muutenkin hyvin samanlainen ruumiinrakenne. Tosin hänen selkärankansa yhdistyy erillisiin luihin, joiden kautta hän on saanut siivet. Lisäksi hänen sydämensä lyö nyt noin 250 kertaa minuutissa. Se vastaa pikkulinnun sydämenlyöntejä. Ja kuten jo aiemmin mainitsin, hänen ihonsa on hyvin herkkää”

  
”Mistä tiedät, ettei tuo ole vain pieleen mennyt mutaatio?” kysyin.

  
”Luiden rakenteesta. Ne vastaavat noin 30-vuoden ikäisen miehen luita”, JARVIS selitti, ”kyseessä ei ole siis uutta luuta, hän on omannut nuo siivet jo jonkin aikaa eli kymmeniä vuosia. Arvioisin miehen iäksi noin 35” silloin kuulin liikettä häkistä, ”lisäksi hän näyttäisi heräävän” en tiennyt miksi, mutta automaattisesti kutsuin puvun luokseni ja puin sen päälleni salamannopeasti, sulkien kypärän. Kävelin lähemmäs enkeliä, tunsin, kuinka jalkani tärisivät. Minähän en Jumalaan uskonut, mutta silti tuon miehen katse ja olemus sai minut epäilemään ateistisuuttani. Miehen silmät olivat merensiniset ja… näin tarkalleen katsottuna hän oli todella kaunis. Toisaalta taas, eivätkö kaikki enkelit olleet? Jos hän siis todella oli enkeli. Kävelin lähemmäs enkeliä, mutta jostain syystä hän ei näyttänyt pelästyneeltä, enemmänkin vihaiselta. En oikein tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Osasivatko enkelit puhua meidän kieltämme? Vai puhuivatko he vain latinaa? Tai jotain hepreaa tai raamatun kieltä? Tuijotimme vain toisiamme. Hän tuskin satuttaisi minua, hän ei pystyisi satuttamaan minua, mutta jostain syystä halusin pitää kypärän ja puvun päässä, hän ei saisi nähdä kasvojani.

  
”Tony?!” kuulin huudon yläkerrasta. Enkeli nosti yllättyneenä katseensa rappusiin. Voi ei, se oli Pepper. Totta kai hän oli tullut tarkistamaan, selvisinkö baari-illan jälkeen kotiin…

  
”Piilota enkeli”, sanoin JARVISille ja juoksin yläkertaan – edelleen puku päälläni. Riisuin kuitenkin kypärän tultuani yläkertaan ja näin Pepperin seisovan keskellä olohuonetta.

  
”Et kai taas lähde testilentämään?” Pepper kysyi, tällä kertaa huoli hänen äänessään.

  
”E-ei, tämä on vanha puku”, sanoin ihmeissäni, ”tiedäthän… se joka toimii”

  
”Jaahas…” Pepper sanoi hiljaa, hieroen niskaansa, ”Tony… Rhodey soitti minulle heti, kun lähditte baarista ja… on totta, että olemme puhuneet sinusta vähän selän takana. Ja olen varma, että olet huomannut sen” Pepper lähti kävelemään työhuoneeseeni alakertaan. Nielaisin ja kävelin perässä. Toivottavasti JARVIS tosiaan piilotti sen kirotun enkelin. Kun tulimme työhuoneeseen, huokaisin helpotuksesta, kun JARVIS oli laajentanut häkin kaltereita niin, että siitä tuli iso boksi, josta ei nähnyt sisään eikä ulos. Häneen pystyi aina luottamaan, ”haluaisin keskustella siitä, mistä juttelit Rhodeyn kanssa. Voisitko riisua tuon asun? Haluan jutella Tonyn kanssa, en Iron Manin” riisuin asun vähän vastahakoisesti, mutta Pepperin vuoksi… Laittaisin sen sitten takaisin päälle, kun enkeli taas näkisi meidät.

  
”Ei meidän tarvitse puhua siitä”, sanoin ja kävelin nopeasti tietokoneen luokse, naksauttaen enkelisivut pois, ettei Pepper luulisi minun hurahtaneen uskoon. Niin alas en vajonnut, ”tajusin, että minun on oikeasti etsittävä, jos haluan löytää sen oikean”

  
”Ei sinun tarvitse, Tony”, Pepper sanoi ja otti käsistäni kiinni, ”minä… en ole itsekään enää mikään nuori tyttö. Ja olet oikeassa, aika alkaa loppua. Joten toivon, että… että me voisimme… edes yrittää vielä kerran. Ja tällä kertaa tarkoitan yrittämistä tosissaan. Minun on hyväksyttävä myös ne asiat, joista en sinussa pidä. En vain aluksi tajunnut sitä…” silloin se enkeli alkoi paiskoa häkkiä, mikä ei tietenkään ollut hyvä idea, koska häkin seinät olivat sähköistetty. Hän parahti tuskasta, ja Pepper kääntyi katsomaan häkkiä, ”mikä tuolla on…?” kalpenin. Juuri, kun asiat alkoivat mennä hyvin.

  
”Uusi robottini”, sanoin ja kävelin Pepperin eteen, ”se on salaisuus, sinulle. Mene nyt kotiin ja… niin, en tarvitse sinua tänään”

  
”Mutta en saanut vielä vastaustasi”, Pepper sanoi, pikkuisen hermostuneena jo, ”haluatko, että jatkamme ja yritämme vielä?”

  
”Minun on mietittävä tämä ja huominen päivä”, sanoin ja työnsin Pepperin portaille, vilkaisten aina välillä häkkiä, ”lupaan antaa silloin vastaukseni. Minun on mietittävä tätä. Mene nyt” yleensä Pepper epäili, mitä aioin tehdä, mutta nyt hän meni, yllättävän helposti. Ehkä hän tosiaan oli valmis muuttumaan hiukan minun vuokseni. Huokaisin helpotuksesta ja puin puvun takaisin päälleni, kypärä päälle ja näin… kävelin häkin luokse ja poistin sen kokonaan. Nyt oli otettava itseäni niskasta kiinni ja tutkittava tämä pikku paskiainen. Kumarruin enkelin luokse ja sanoin hiljempaa kypärän alta: ”en tiedä mikä olet tai mistä olet, mutta sinun on parempi kertoa minulle tai otan siitä itse selvää” säikähdin kuitenkin pirusti, kun enkeli levitti siipensä ja alkoi repiä itseään irti kahleista. Ammuin enkeliä mahaan, sen piti tehdä vain pieni viilto, ei välttämättä edes sitä, mutta se tekikin suuren haavan miehen mahaan ja hän alkoi vuotaa vielä enemmän verta. Enkelin vihainen murina muuttuikin pieneksi itkuksi, joka rikkoi sydäntäni pala palalta. Miksi ihmeessä tämä kosketti minua? Ehkä koska hän tosissaan… oli enkeli…

  
”Hänen ihonsa on herkkä, sir”, JARVIS muistutti, ”hän saa haavoja nopeammin, kuin me” huokaisin, minun oli varmaan sitten autettava tuota enkeliä. Riisuin asuni, mutta jätin kypärän päälleni. Kävelin työhuoneen ovelle ja otin sen vieressä olevasta kaapista ensiapupakkauksen. Kävelin enkelin luokse ja katsoin häntä.

  
”Kuulehan nyt, enkelipoju. Autan sinua ja korjaan haavasi ja kaikki naarmut, mitä sinulla on”, sanoin, ”mutta se edellyttää sitä, että sinä et rimpuile vastaan tai yritä paeta. Koska minä tiedän, kuinka satuttaa sinua, enkä pelkää tehdä niin” oikeasti minua pelotti satuttaa tätä enkeliä. Mutta minun oli vaikutettava jotenkin vahvalta hänen edessään ja itse asiassa, minulla oli eräs idea, kuinka saada enkeli puhumaan. Pelkäsin satuttaa häntä, koska… se tuntui ikävältä. Oli ikävää nähdä jotain noin kaunista kärsimässä… vau, miten runollista, Tony, ”JARVIS, ota yhteys tohtori Banneriin ja pyydä häntä käymään täällä niin nopeasti, kuin mahdollista. Sano, että asia on kiireellinen”

  
”Kyllä, sir”, JARVIS vastasi. Aloitin pojan mahasta, kuivaamalla veren pois. Aloin sitten sitoa haavaa. En minä mikään sairaanhoitaja ollut, mutta enkeli näytti ihan tyytyväiseltä kohtaloonsa. Ei hän hymyillyt, muttei pannut vastaankaan. Seuraavaksi siirryin enkelin käteen. Se oli niin silkkinen ja tuntui hyvältä pitää siitä kiinni. Enkelin iho oli tosiaan, kuin hämähäkinseitti. Pienikin paperihaava sai sen vuotamaan. Voisi kuvitella, että enkelit olisivat kestäviä olentoja, jotka taistelivat ties mitä demoneja vastaan. Ehkei tämä yksilö sitten ollut… Jos Jumala oli olemassa, hän päätti lähettää sen kaikista heikoimman enkelin minulle. Kiitos, Luoja, en minä niin tärkeä ollutkaan.

* * *

 

Bruce saapui yllättävän nopeasti paikalle, oletin hänen tulevan vasta parin tunnin päästä puhelun jälkeen. Istuin enkelin kanssa lattialla, sitoen edelleen hänen haavojaan, kun Bruce saapui työhuoneeseen. Hän järkyttyi heti, kun hän näki minut ja enkelin lattialla.

  
”Tony… mikä tuo on?” Bruce kysyi, ”jokin mutaatio?”

  
”Niin minäkin luulin”, sanoin ja nousin ylös. Kävelin Brucen luokse, ”mutta JARVISin skannauksen mukaan hän ei ole sitä. Siksi pyysin sinut tänne” Bruce katsoi ensin enkeliä, joka oli palauttanut saman, happaman ilmeen naamalleen ja sitten minua, kypärä päässä.

  
”Mi-minulla on niin monia kysymyksiä… miksi sinulla on kypärä päässä… miten tuo tuli tänne… MITÄ?!” Bruce oli ihan pihalla kaikesta. Huokaisin, ehkä parempi riisua kypäräni. Tuon enkelin oli jossain vaiheessa pakko nähdä kasvoni jossain vaiheessa. Riisuin kypäräni ja laskin sen pöydälle. Kun käännyin katsomaan enkeliä, hänen kasvonsa olivat muuttuneet happamasta yllättyneiksi. Ehkä hän yllättyi kasvoistani. Olinhan aikamoinen komistus…

  
”Hän tipahti viime yönä parvekkeelleni”, sanoin, ”en nyt tiedä, mitä tehdä hänelle. Tappaa vai…?” enkeli säpsähti ja meni lähemmäs seinämää. Hän näytti oikeasti pelkäävän minua.

  
”Tappaa?!” Bruce hätkähti, ”miksi sinä tappaisit tuollaisen olennon? Hän on ainutlaatuinen” enkeli nosti katseensa Bruceen ja ensimmäistä kertaa näin hänen silmissään toivonleimahduksen. Nappasin Brucen käsivarresta ja sanoin hänelle hiljempaa:

  
”Kun hän tippui parvekkeelleni, hänen ympärillään oli käsittämätön energia – suorastaan Tesseraktin veroinen voima. Hän voi olla vaaraksi meille kaikille, jos hän pääsee vapaaksi noista kahleista” Bruce huokaisi ja vilkaisi taas enkeliä, hieroen niskaansa.

  
”No… kai minä voin ottaa pari verinäytettä ja tutkia niitä… mutta jos hän todella on taivaasta, niin silloin hänellä täytyy olla myös nimi”, Bruce sanoi, ”ja jos hän on taivaasta, hänellä täytyy olla myös hyvä syy, miksi hän lähti sieltä. Ja mikähän mahtoi olla hänen tehtävänsä?”

  
”Sitä me nyt yritämme selvittää”, sanoin, ”ota sinä verinäytteet, niin minä yritän tutkia ilmestyskirjoja tai… jotain”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hän oli vain koekappale, mutta se koekappale oli tärkeä ja Tonyn oli pidettävä siitä huolta. Joten mitä tahansa tapahtuisi, hänen täytyi suojella sitä

Iltapäivällä olimme saaneet verinäytteet, tosin pienen tappelun jälkeen. Enkeli ei ollut yhteistyöhaluinen ja hän yritti koko ajan purra Brucea, kun hän yritti ottaa verinäytettä. Joten minun oli pideltävä enkeliä samalla, kun Bruce otti verinäytteen. Totta kai se sattui sellaista pientä olentoa. Lisäksi Bruce ei tajunnut, että enkelin iho oli todella ohutta. Hän melkein iski neulan enkelin käden läpi ja se sattui – ainakin huudosta päätellen. Mutta ainakin saimme näytteen. Halusin edelleen uskoa, että hän oli vain joku surkea pila tai mutaatio tai… jotain. Jotain muuta, kuin joku yliluonnollinen, Jumalan lähettämä olento. Bruce kuitenkin vei viimeisetkin uskomukseni siihen, että hän olisi ihminen.

  
”Verinäytteet osoittavat, että hänen solunsa ovat kaksi kertaa kehittyneemmät, kuin normaalin ihmisen, joka on käytännössä mahdotonta. Me emme voi kehittää solujamme ja jos voimme, niin se on monen, monen vuoden päästä tapahtuvaa teknologiaa”, Bruce sanoi, ”u-uskon todella, Tony, että hän on enkeli. En löydä mitään muuta järkevää selitystä sille, miten hänen sydämensä voi pumpata noin nopeasti ta-tai miten nuo siivet ovat syntyneet. Ne ovat synnynnäiset” hän nousi ylös ja käveli enkelin luokse, joka näytti aika väsyneeltä. Olihan häntä koeteltu nyt aika paljon viimeisen päivän ja yön aikana.

  
”Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä hänen kanssaan?” kysyin turhautuneena. Bruce näytti tutkivan puhelintaan, ”hän ei puhu minulle, koska hän varmaan vihaa minua. Ja tuskin hän sinullekaan puhuu. Hän näytti aika surkealta, kun otit häneltä verinäytettä”

  
”Taisin löytää vastauksen siihen, kuka hän on”, Bruce sanoi ja näytti minulle kuvaa jostain ikivanhasta maalauksesta. Maalauksessa tosiaan oli vaaleahiuksinen enkelipoika, mutta se ei liioin näyttänyt tältä enkeliltä, ”enkeli Seraphiel oli suojelusenkeli sekä hiljaisuuden enkeli. Seraphiel on tunnistettavana hänen kaulassaan olevasta korusta, johon on kuvattu Otavan tähdistö” kävelin enkelin luokse ja repäisin korun hänen kaulastaan. Enkeli katsoi minua epätoivoisena, taisi olla aika rakas koru. Tarkastelin korua kädessäni. Otavahan se siinä oli, mitä nyt vähän tähtiä osasin. Pistin korun taskuuni, siitä saattaisi olla myöhemmin hyötyä.

  
”Vai Seraphiel. Sano nyt, onko nimesi Seraphiel?” kysyin ja katsoin enkeliä. Tämä oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes nyökkäsi ja painoi päänsä alas, ”hiljaisuuden enkeli ihan syystä. Hän ei liioin puhu”

  
”Jos hän ei vain osaa?” Bruce ehdotti, ”jos hän on kerran hiljaisuuden enkeli, miksi hänen pitäisi osata puhua?”

  
”Mutta miksi hän tippui?” kysyin, ”onko hän siis… langennut enkeli? Onko hän tehnyt jotain laitonta tai… tehnyt niin sanotusti syntiä?” Bruce kohautti olkapäitään ja vilkaisi taas enkeliä.

  
”En tiedä, siihen me emme saa kysymystä internetin avulla”, hän sanoi. Bruce vilkaisi kelloa, se oli melkein kuusi illalla, ”minun täytyy nyt mennä. Pidä silmällä tuota enkeliä. Yritän katsoa näitä verinäytteitä vielä labrassani. Käyn hiukan juttelemassa myös mahdollisten henkisten opettajien kanssa. Tulen takaisin ylihuomenna, niin tutkitaan häntä lisää” nyökkäsin vain ja kävin istumaan pöydälle, katsellen enkeliä.

  
”Tiedotan heti, jos jotain tapahtuu”, sanoin. Enkeli oli painanut päänsä väsyneenä vasten seinää. Hän oli aika kurjan näköinen ja huomasin Brucen säälivästä katseesta, että hänkin halusi oikeastaan… tavallaan päästää enkelin pois. Mutta emme voineet tehdä sitä, ennen kuin tiesimme, miksi hän oli täällä. Kun Bruce oli mennyt, söin yhden viinirypäleen tertusta, jonka olin napannut mukaani käydessäni keittiössä. Enkeli katsoi minua nälkäisenä – tai ei oikeastaan minua vaan viinirypäleitä. Totta kai… kai enkelitkin söivät jotain? Otin viinirypäletertun ja kävin polvilleni lattialle. Konttasin lähemmäs enkeliä ja kun olin hänen edessään, kysyin: ”haluatko syödä?” enkeli nyökkäsi. Nappasin yhden viinirypäleen tertusta ja syötin sen enkelille, hän söi sen, aivan kuten normaalitkin ihmiset. Annoin hänelle toisenkin viinirypäleen ja kolmannen… Lopulta toin hänelle enemmänkin hedelmiä ja vettä juomiseksi. Hän söi ja joi kaiken, melkein ahneesti. Puna alkoi kohota takaisin hänen poskilleen ja hän näytti elävämmältä. Kun hän oli syönyt, korjasin astiat ja lähdin viemään niitä keittiöön. Silloin kuulin pienen äänen nurkasta:

  
”Kiitos…” pysähdyin ja käännyin katsomaan enkeliä. Kuulinko oikeasti tuon heleän, pikkuisen käheän äänen takanani?

  
”Sinä _pystyt_ puhumaan”, sanoin. Laskin lautaset pöydälle ja kävelin lähemmäs, ”sinä siis pidit meille vain mykkäkoulua?” enkeli tuhahti ja sulki silmänsä, välinpitämättömänä, ”ja mykkäkoulu vain jatkuu? Kuule, sinä pääset takaisin taivaaseen heti, kun olet kertonut meille mikä olet ja mistä olet. Muuten joudut olemaan tässä kylmässä työhuoneessa koko loppuelämäsi. Tai pahempaa; joku muu löytää sinut täältä ja kohtelee sinua huonommin, kuin minä ja Bruce. Eli voisitko viimein kertoa, mitä tahdot, jotta pääset takaisin taivaaseen?”

  
”Minä en tahdo takaisin taivaaseen”, enkeli sanoi.

  
”Olet siis jonkinlainen langennut enkeli? Kiva…” sanoin ja kävelin takaisin enkelin luokse. Istuin pöydälle enkeliä vastapäätä. Eivätkö langenneet enkelit olleet käytännössä demoneita? Eli oikeastaan työhuoneessani oli demoni tai piru…

  
”Langenneita enkeleitä ei ole enää”, mies sanoi, ”niitä oli joskus, mutta nyt… ne ovat poissa”

  
”Miksi siis olet täällä?” kysyin, ”huvin vuoksi? Osuit aika pahasti parvekkeelleni, joten oletan, että et ollut suunnitellut lentorataasi kovin hyvin” enkeli nosti yllättyneenä katsettaan. Sitten hän siirsi sen pukuihini huoneen toisella puolella. Hän oli koko ajan näyttänyt olevan hyvin kiinnostunut puvuistani. Olivathan ne ihan hienon näköisiä…

  
”Sinä osaat lentää”, hän sanoi yhtäkkiä. Siirsin itsekin katseeni pukuihin.

  
”No joo… noiden avulla”, sanoin, ”mutta… en synnynnäisesti, niin kuin sinä” enkeli painoi päänsä alas ja sulki siipensä. Minusta tuntui oudolle. Ihan kuin säälisin tuota outoa olentoa työhuoneeni lattialla. Hän selkeästi halusi kotiin, muiden luokse, mutta hän kyllä itsekin sanoi, ettei hän halua takaisin taivaaseen. Mutta emmekö me kaikki lopulta halua palata sinne, mistä alun perin tulimmekin? ”tuota… jo-jos et kerran tahdo takaisin taivaaseen, niin… voisit jäädä tänne” enkeli nosti taas katsettaan, ”ainakin hetkeksi. Ystäväni Bruce on todella kiinnostunut sinusta ja haluaisi varmasti puhua sinun kanssasi samalla tavalla, kuin me… nyt…”

  
”Ystäväsi on mukava”, enkeli vastasi, nyökäten hitaasti, ”hän ei halunnut tappaa minua” tajusin heti, mitä hän tarkoitti. Hän luuli, että minä halusin tappaa hänet.

  
”E-en minä… en tarkoittanut, että… en halua tappaa sinua”, sanoin heti nopeasti, ”pelkäsin sinua, aluksi. Mutta nyt… lupaan pitää sinusta huolta, kunnes Bruce on saanut kaiken tutkittua” enkeli nyökkäsi. Kaikkeen minäkin lupauduin… Aluksi oikeasti pelkäsin tuota olentoa, mutta nyt se vaikutti ihan… pidettävältä.

  
”Kiitos…” hän painautui seinää vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Tuossa lattialla oli varmaan ikävä nukkua, se oli kylmä ja kova. Varsinkin iltaisin, kun suljin lattialämmityksen työhuoneesta yön ajaksi. Ja hänen kaapunsa oli likainen ja hän varmasti kaipasi peseytymistä ja lämmintä vuodetta. Huokaisin ja hieroin silmiäni, minusta oli tulossa selkeästi liian lepsu. Ehkä se johtui siitä isällisestä tunteesta sisälläni. Halusin pitää huolta tästä enkelistä, kuin… no ei kuitenkaan, kuin omasta lapsesta. Mutta silti… jostain lemmikintapaisesta olennosta.

  
”Kuule… tuossa lattialla on varmaan aika kova nukkua”, sanoin. Yritin olla mahdollisimman välinpitämätön. En halunnut enkelin luulevan, että minusta tulisi hänen ystävänsä tai mitään. Hän oli nimittäin tutkimuskohde, ”sinun täytyy olla ylihuomiseksi aika… tuota… hyvässä kunnossa, kun Bruce tulee takaisin. Joten… olisi hyvä, jos saisit nukuttua yösi hyvin” enkeli katsoi minua ihmeissään. No niin, nyt rauhassa, Tony. Sinulla oli kädessäsi kello, josta pystyit yhdellä painalluksella asentamaan puvun, jolla voisit puolustautua tuota olentoa vastaan. Kävelin varovasti enkeli luokse ja irrotin hänen kahleensa seinästä. Otin kahleista kiinni ja kysyin: ”pystytkö seisomaan ja kävelemään?” enkeli vilkaisi jalkaansa, johon olin sitonut siteen. Siinä oli tosiaan ollut aika syvä haava… mutta enkeli nyökkäsi ja nousi jaloilleen. Lähdin vetämään häntä kahleista yläkertaan. Kun tulimme yläkertaan, enkeli katsoi kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Hän tuijotti lumoutuneena maalauksiani ja veistoksia, joilla olin koristellut Avengers-tornin. Hän pysähtyi keskelle olohuonetta, vaikka yritin vetää häntä hellästi eteenpäin. Eniten hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi kuitenkin suuriin ikkunoihin ja tähtitaivaaseen ulkona. En ollut laittanut valoja olohuoneeseen, joten tähdet näkyivät hyvin ikkunasta. Ja nyt, kun katsoin enkeliä, niin… olihan hän kaunis. Vaikka hän näyttikin siltä, että hän oli ollut jossain sodassa tai jotain… mutta kaunis hän oli. Minun oli pakko ihailla häntä hetken. Heleä puna oli palannut hänen poskilleen ja hänen sinisilmänsä olivat, kuin tähtiä täynnä. Yritin karistaa nämä ajatukset pois mielestäni. Enkeli oli vain tutkimuskohde ja hän tulisi aina pysymään tutkimuskohteena. Siksi en saanut enkä liioin halunnut näyttää enkelille minkäänlaisia tunteita ystävyydestä tai mistään sellaisesta. En halunnut vaikuttaa heikolta, ”ala tulla…” sanoin hiljaa ja vetäisin enkelin kahleista eteenpäin kohti vierashuonettani. Enkeli ei vaikuttanut olevan loukkaantunut siitä, että repäisin häntä kovaa, mutta minua se koski. Jostain syystä tunsin itseni heikoksi, kun koin myötätuntoa enkeliä kohtaan. Vein hänet makuuhuoneeseen ja kiinnitin kahleet kiinni sänkyyn. Nyt hän ei pakenisi, vaikka tuskin hän halusikaan paeta.

  
”Nimesi on Tony, eikö niin?” enkeli kysyi yhtäkkiä. Hätkähdin ja siirsin katseeni enkeliin samalla, kun kiinnitin kahleita.

  
”Ni-niin… Anthony Stark, mutta voit kutsua minua Tonyksi”, sanoin, ”ja… sinä olit Seraphiel”

  
”Oikeastaan… maallinen nimeni on… Steve”, enkeli sanoi. Yllätyin pikkuisen, vai että maallinen nimi.

  
”Maallinen nimi?” kysyin, ”mutta… jos sinut tunnetaan maassa paremmin Seraphielina-”

  
”Se oli nimeni ennen kuin kuolin”, Steve sanoi. Olin pitkään hiljaa, kunnes vain nyökkäsin hitaasti. Parempi olla kyselemättä enempää. Hänellä oli ollut aika rankka päivä. Kun olin saanut kahleet kiinni, kosketin hellästi Steven rohtunutta rannetta, johon oli hankautunut paha jälki kahleista. Ei voinut mitään… Tulikohan kaikista ihmisistä siis enkeleitä, kun he kuolivat? Saattaisi se ehkä olla niin… Tulisiko minustakin? En ainakaan itse nähnyt itseäni enkelinä, en sellaisena, kuin Steve. Hän oli kaunis ja vaikutti juuri Jumalan luomalta ihmeeltä. Ei minusta ollut tuollaiseksi.

  
”Hyvää yötä”, sanoin hiljaa ja nousin ylös, ”jos tarvitset jotain, niin… seinässä on nappi. Paina siitä, niin tulen paikalle” Steve nyökkäsi ja ensimmäistä kertaa hän väläytti pienen hymyn minulle. Ja minun oli pakko hymyillä takaisin, en voinut sille mitään. Kävelin ovelle ja vilkaisin vielä oven raosta, kuinka Steve painautui vasten sänkyä, sulkien silmänsä. Hän oli kaunis… niin kaunis…

* * *

 

Aamulla voin paljon paremmin, kuin edellisenä aamuna. Nyt sentään tiesin, mikä olio sängyssäni nukkui. Heräsin silti tosi aikaisin. Yö oli onneksi ollut rauhallinen, Steve ei ollut painanut nappia. Ja se tarkoitti sitä, että _vieraallani-_ tai siis tutkimuskohteellani oli kaikki hyvin, mikä oli hyvä _tutkimuksen_ takia. Kävin suihkussa ja laitoin päälleni.

  
”JARVIS, pistä joku rautalegioonalainen tekemään aamupalaa”, sanoin, ”menen herättämään vieraamme” _vieraamme_? Hän oli edelleen tutkimuskohde, ei mitään muuta. Vieras hän ei todellakaan ollut. Koputin varovasti makuuhuoneen ovelle ja avasin sen. Näin Steven nukkuvan mahallaan sängyllä, toinen käsi tyynyn alla. Hän oli levittänyt siipensä ja vasta silloin tajusin, kuinka isot ne olivat. Ne liikkuivat pikkuisen hänen hengityksensä tahdissa, kun hän nukkui, täyttäen melkein koko huoneen. Kehtasinko herättää hänet? Jos antaisin hänen hetken nukkua ja menisin itse vaikka- silloin kuulin, kuinka työhuoneeni puhelin soi. Suljin oven hiljaa ja juoksin työhuoneeseen, ”Tony Stark”, vastasin.

  
”Stark, SHIELD tulisi käymään tänään”, kuului tuttu ääni kännykästä.

  
”Fury, senkin paskiainen. Kello on seitsemän aamulla”, virnistin ja kävin istumaan pöydälle.

  
”Tunnen sinut, Stark”, Nick Fury sanoi langan toisesta päästä, ”joten tiedotinpa vaan, että SHIELD on tulossa sinne keskipäivällä tutkimaan sitä outoa energiapurkausta, joka tapahtui toissa yönä” hätkähdin, voi helvetti. Niin, silloin kun Steve saapui. Totta kai SHIELD halusi tunkea nokkansa joka asiaan.

  
”Sulake räjähti ja sinä teet siitä kamalan numeron”, vastasin, ”ei täällä ole mitään nähtävää. Ja etkös sinä ole vähän myöhässä sitä paitsi?”

  
”Luulimme aluksi, että sinä perseilet siellä yksinäsi, mutta sitten selvisikin, että energiapallo syntyi maan ilmakehässä, joten se ei voinut olla sinun tekeleitäsi”, Fury sanoi, ”peittelet jotain, Stark ja minä aion SHIELDin johtajana selvittää, mitä oikein puuhaat”

  
”Peittelen vain puhkeavaa alkoholismiani”, sanoin ja kävelin pöydän toiselle puolelle. Minulla oli viisi tuntia aikaa piilottaa Steve. Avasin tietokoneen ja aloin näpytellä Brucelle viestiä samalla, kun juttelin Furyn kanssa.

_SHIELD on tulossa tänne. Kehtaisitko hakea enkelin turvaan siksi aikaa?_

”Alkoholismisi ei ole salaisuus ja se on puhjennut jo aikoja sitten”, Fury sanoi, ”halusin vain ilmoittaa, että olemme tulossa sinne, ettet ole vain tekemässä mitään akuuttia juuri silloin”

  
”Akuutilla tarkoitat varmaan panemista”, sanoin ja painoin _lähetä_. Toivottavasti Bruce lukisi viestinsä pian, ”älä huoli. Minä olen nykyään selibaatissa” Fury huokaisi ja lopetti puhelin. Voisi sanoa, että hän löi luurin korvaan. Mihin voisin viedä Steven? Totta kai voisin viedä hänet vaikka metsään, kunnes SHIELD olisi tutkimisensa tutkinut, mutta… Hän pakenisi. Mutta minne hän pakenisi? Yritin juurruttaa päähäni sen ajatuksen, ettei Steve halunnut lähteä. Hän halusi olla maassa. Juuri silloin Bruce soitti minulle, hän vaikutti aika hätääntyneeltä:

  
”Milloin SHIELD on tulossa? Nyt? Päivällä?”

  
”Vasta keskipäivällä, rauhoitu”, tyynnyttelin, ”minun on oltava täällä, kun SHIELD tulee. Ja sinähän tunnet Furyn, hän tutkii jokaisen aukon aivan varmasti täällä. Ja silloin en voi pitää Steveä turvassa”

  
”Hetki… Steveä? Oletko antanut hänelle uuden nimen?” Bruce kysyi.

  
”Hän puhuu minulle, Bruce!” sanoin, pikkuisen hiljempaa. Pelkäsin, että Steve kuulisi, ”voit jutella hänen kanssaan vielä enemmän, mutta nyt sinun on haettava hänet pois täältä, _nyt heti_. Minun on siivottava jälkiä, ennen kuin SHIELD tulee. He nimittäin tutkivat jokaisen vesipisaran ja eritteen, mitä tästä tornista löytyy” kuulin Brucen huokaisen linjan toiselta puolelta.

  
”Hyvä on… tulen heti. Mihin vien _Steven_?” hän kysyi.

  
”Vaikka kaupungin ulkopuolelle. Älä päästä häntä ulos autosta”, sanoin, ”en vielä kunnolla luota häneen. Hän saattaa vaikka paeta…” lopetin puhelun ja juoksin nopeasti ylös. Avasin makuuhuoneen oven. Onneksi Steve oli herännyt. Hän katsoi minua pikkuisen säikähtyneenä, kun hän näki, kuinka hätääntynyt itse olin, ”sitä energiajälkeä, jonka jätit tänne, tullaan tutkimaan. Bruce tulee hakemaan sinut turvaan, älä pelkää”

  
”E-en…” Steve vastasi ja vilkaisi kahleita kätensä ympärillä. Juoksin Steven luokse ja irrotin kahleet. Hänen täytyi nyt luottaa minuun, muuten tästä ei tulisi mitään. Meni noin tunti, ennen kuin Bruce tuli. Sen tunnin aikana laitoin hiukan rasvaa Steven rohtuneisiin ranteisiin. En enää ensi yönä pitäisi häntä kyllä kahleissa, jos siis tulisi ensi yötä. Saattaisi olla, että hän pakenisi. JARVIS ilmoitti heti, kun Bruce tuli. Hän käveli makuuhuoneen ovelle ja katsoi minua ja Steveä.

  
”Pysäköin autoni tornin parkkihalliin. Minulla on pakettiauto, joten voimme laittaa hänet takakonttiin”, Bruce sanoi. Hän katsoi huokaisten Steveä, joka näytti aika pelokkaalta. Nousimme ylös sängyltä ja lähdin saattamaan Steveä parkkihalliin. Bruce tutki melkein jokaista liikettä, jonka Steve teki. Hän selkeästi halusi puhua tälle, muttei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Laitoimme Steven takakonttiin ja ennen kuin suljin takakontin ovet, sanoin Stevelle:

  
”Menette todennäköisesti kaupungin ulkopuolelle ja vietätte siellä tämän päivän. Tulen hakemaan teitä heti, kun tutkijat ovat lähteneet. Bruce pitää sinusta huolta ja olen sanonut hänelle, että sinun tulee saada ruokaa ja vettä”

  
”Kiitos, Tony”, Steve sanoi ja painautui pakettiauton takakontin nurkkaan, sulkien silmänsä. Paiskasin ovet kiinni ja kävelin Brucen luokse, joka istui jo ratissa.

  
”Ja muista, Bruce. Nyt ei ole aika tulla vihaiseksi”, sanoin hiljempaa. Bruce vain nyökkäsi ja sanoi myös hieman hiljempaa.

  
”Lupasin sinulle, että pidän hänestä huolta. Ja sen myös teen”

* * *

 

Siivosin hiukan sotkujani ja menin sitten jatkamaan pukuni tekemistä. Minun oli vaikutettava mahdollisimman normaalilta. Minun oli tehtävä jotain, mitä yleensäkin tein – eli pukuja. Onneksi olin aika mestarinäyttelijä. Varsinkin silloin, kun SHIELD oli käymässä. Tasan kello 12 kuulin, kuinka SHIELDin agentit juoksivat hissiltäni kohti työhuonettani.

  
”Sellaista…” mutisin ja jatkoin työskentelyä. Pian koko työhuone oli täynnä agentteja ja tutkijoita. Fury käveli luokseni, ”voisitko ojentaa sen ruuvimeisselin?” pyysin.  
”Hauskaa, Stark”, Fury sanoi, ”jatka sinä vain töitä, niin me etsimme sen erikoisen voimanlähteen” huokaisin ja yritin olla välittämättä. Olin siivonnut kaiken veren ja muun pois, mitään ei pitäisi olla täällä. Olin kuitenkin pikkuisen hermona. SHIELD oli kuitenkin aika hyvä agenttiorganisaatio. Ne löytäisivät aika helposti kämpästäni jotain, joka viittaisi Steveen. Heidän ei tulisi löytää mitään muuta, kuin vanhoja pukujani ja sen sellaista. Toivottavasti he tosiaan eivät löytäisi mitään… Mutta Steve oli turvassa, se oli tärkeintä. Tutkijat etsivät pari tuntia, mutta he eivät näyttäneet huomanneen mitään. Selasin kännykkääni samalla, kun he tutkivat. Juuri silloin Romanoff soitti minulle. No mitä nyt? Yleensä hän ei soitellut minulle kauheasti, kun Kostajat eivät olleet toiminnassa.

  
”No mitä, hämähäkkineiti?” kysyin.

  
”Bruce on varmaan taas riehumassa”, Natasha sanoi, ”muistatko, kun asensit minulle sen laitteen, joka kertoo, milloin koodi vihreä tapahtuu?” kalpenin ja vastasin pikkuisen värisevällä äänellä:

  
”Mu-muistan”

  
”No se hälyttää nyt. En tiedä, ovatko laitteesi paskana vai mikä on, Stark. Mutta näyttää tämä ainakin hälyttävän”, Natasha sanoi. Ja minunhan laitteeni eivät olleet paskana. Ne olivat aina kunnossa, ellen tehnyt niistä tahallani viallisia. Ja varsinkin tuo yksinkertainen laite oli aina toiminnassa ja pahoin pelkäsin, että tälläkin kertaa se oli oikeassa, ”kaupungin laidalle se hälyttää. Pitäisikö olla huolissaan? Hän on kuitenkin aika kaukana ihmisistä, mutta saattaa olla, että hän eksyy kaupunkiin”

  
”Tuota…” missä Steve oli ja oliko hän kunnossa? Ja… ja mitä jos… ei, minun oli mentävä sinne heti, ”mene heti tekemään tuutulaulu, hän ei saa päästä kaupunkiin” heitin kännykän pöydälle ja juoksin yläkertaan, kutsuen pukuni. Fury katsoi minua ihmeissään kädet puuskassa.

  
”Mitäs nyt, Stark?” hän kysyi.

  
”Pepper kutsuu, pitää mennä”, sanoin ja juoksin puvussani parvekkeelle. Lähdin lentämään kohti kaupungin rajoja. Mitä jos Steve oli oikeasti kuollut? Pystyivätkö enkelit kuolemaan? Ja jos hän oli elossa, niin… uskaltaisiko Steve enää koskaan tavata Brucea? Vai oliko hän jo lentänyt taivaaseen? Voi Steve…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony koki sen ehkä isälliseksi vaistoksi... Kaikki tiesivät, että Hulk oli vaarallinen - varsinkin ventovieraille. Oli siis parempi, että Tony veisi Steven kauas Hulkista.
> 
> Jos siis Steve oli valmis antamaan kaiken tämän anteeksi.

Lensin kaupungin laitamille, mutten nähnyt mitään, en edes Brucen pakettiautoa. Heidän piti tulla juuri metsän laitamille, mutta Brucen pakettiauto ei ollut siellä. Laskeuduin tielle, joka ei metsään ja tuijotin tiheää metsää.

  
”JARVIS, skannaa metsä ja etsi sydämenlyöntejä ja lämpöjälkiä. Nyt siis etsitään ihmisiä ja… joitakin muita olentoja, kuin eläimiä”, sanoin. JARVIS skannasi metsän samalla, kun yritin tasoittaa hengitykseni. Käteni hikosivat, minua pelotti niin julmasti. Minua ei ollut pitkään aikaan pelottanut näin paljon. Steve saattoi olla ainoa enkeli maan päällä, joka suostui tieteellisiin kokeisiin. Ja jos hän nyt kuolisi… Ja kyllä, jokin osa minua pelkäsi hänen puolestaan, ei vain se tieteellinen puoli.

  
”Metsän länsipuolella on kaksi ihmisen kaltaista lämpöjälkeä, sekä molemmilla on pulssit”, JARVIS vastasi. En edes kysynyt, kuinka kovaa ne pumppasivat, lensin automaattisesti metsän länsipuolelle, kohti lämpöjälkiä. Kuulin vihaista huutamista ja raivoamista, sen täytyi olla Hulk. No niin… Natasha, alahan tulla. Minun oli ensin saatava Steve pois täältä, jos hän vielä siis oli tuolla. Katsoin alas metsikköön ja näin, kuinka Steve lensi vaivalloisesti karkuun Hulkia. Steve ei tosin pystynyt lentämään kunnolla haavoittuneilla siivillä. Hän tipahti maahan ja jatkoi juosten. Lensin Hulkin eteen ja ammuin häntä. Sain hiukan hidastettua körilään matkaan, joten kerkesin napata Steven otteeseeni.

  
”Anna anteeksi, Steve”, sanoin heti, kun sain enkelin syliini. Steve katsoi minua helpottuneena, mutta hänen helpottunut katseensa muuttui taas pelokkaaksi, kun Hulk hyppäsi yhtäkkiä niin korkealle, että hän sai lyötyä meidät pois metsästä. Tipuimme pellolle, ja Hulk juoksi metsästä meitä kohti. Yritin saada vioittunutta rakettiani toimimaan, jotta voisin lentää. Silloin Steve nousi ylös ja vilkaisi pilviä ja aurinkoa, joka alkoi sädehtiä pilvien välistä.

  
”Aurinko…” Steve kuiskasi. Mitä hän nyt? Aikoiko hän kutsua Jumalan apuun tai jotain…? Steve nosti kätensä ja yhtäkkiä iso auringonsäde osui hänen käteensä. Hänen käteensä ilmestyi iso miekka, joka loisti auringon hohteessa. Katsoin Steveä ihmeissäni, kun hän juoksi kohti Hulkia ja vetäisi tällä miekalla mahaan. Tuo mahtoi sattua… Steve ei kuitenkaan pystynyt kauaa puolustautumaan, kun Hulk löi hänet lujaa maahan. Miekka hänen kädestään lensi kauemmas. Juoksin vaistomaisesti miekan luokse ja yritin ottaa sitä käteen, ”EI!” Steve huusi minulle, mutta se oli liian myöhäistä. Olin ottanut jo miekan käteen ja se sulatti pukuni käsiosan. Heitin miekan äkkiä pois ja peräännyin. Sinne meni sekin raketti… Hyvä, että otin kiinni siitä pukuni avulla, enkä kädelläni. Käteni olisi saattanut sulaa. Sammuin vielä kerran Hulkia ja nappasin Steven takaisin syliini. Lensin mahdollisimman korkealle, ettei Hulk pystyisi hyppäämään. Onnekseni huomasin SHIELDin autojen ja Natashan moottoripyörän ajavan paikalle. Otin Steven paremmin otteeseeni ja lähdin lentämään takaisin tornille. Steve puristi haarniskaani melkein paniikissa. Vilkaisin aina välillä häntä epävarmana.

  
”Anna anteeksi… luulin, että… Bruce ei…” kuinka voisin selittää tämän? Steve ei ainakaan vastannut minulle mitään, joten oletin, ettei hän halunnut juuri nyt puhua. Toivottavasti se miekka katosi, koska muuten SHIELD alkaisi tutkia sitä ja siitähän se ilo alkaisi. Kun saavuimme tornin parvekkeelle, laskin Steven seisomaan. Hän kuitenkin kaatui heti mahalleen parvekkeelle. Hän ei näemmä pystynyt seisomaan noin pahan shokin jälkeen. Nostin hänet takaisin syliini. Jep, enkelit olivat yllättävän kevyitä. Steve painoi päänsä olkapäälleni ja se tuntui hyvälle. Tunsin punastuvani pikkuisen, en ymmärtänyt kyllä miksi.

* * *

 

Sisällä riisuin pukuni ja vein Steven takaisin hänen makuuhuoneeseensa. En kuitenkaan laittanut kahleita kiinni, nyt luotin häneen. Ehkä se oli kuitenkin tyhmää. Nyt, jos milloin, Steve haluaisi paeta. Hän oli nähnyt Hulkin ja taistellut tätä vastaan. Kävelin makuuhuoneeseen, Steve näytti säikähtävän minua, kun saavuin makuuhuoneeseen. Hidastin heti askeleitani ja nostin käsiäni varovasti.

  
”Meidän on otettava tuo kaapu pois ja pestävä sinut”, sanoin. Steve nielaisi, hän ei näemmä pitänyt ideasta, ”lupaan, etten satuta sinua. Tiedän, että luotit Bruceen, mutta minä en muutu miksikään hirviöksi, joka haluaa tappaa sinut. Lupaan sen, luota minuun” kävelin lähemmäs sänkyä ja ojensin käteni Stevelle, ”anna minun auttaa sinua” Steve katsoi ensin kättäni ja sitten minua. Pyrin tekemään hitaita liikkeitä ja olemaan rauhallinen, jottei Steve säikähtäisi. Lopulta hän otti kädestäni kiinni, ”viedään sinut suihkuun” nostin Steven takaisin syliini ja kävelin kylpyhuoneeseen. Siellä oli iso amme jota käytin joskus poreammeena. Mutta Steven siivet mahtuisivat sinne, joten se olisi hyvä. Laskin Steven istumaan ammeen reunalle ja laitoin lämmintä vettä valumaan suureen ammeeseen. Lisäsin hiukan saippuaa, jotta hän saisi kunnon vaahtokylvyn, ”kai siipiäsi saa kastella? Höyhenet eivät lähde irti?”

  
”Saa…” Steve vastasi. Katsoin häntä hetken aikaa. Kosketin varovasti hänen kaapuaan.

  
”Anna, kun autan tämän pois”, kuiskasin. Steve katsoi minua ensin hiukan epäillen, mutta antoi minun lopulta auttaa. Kun hän oli saanut kaavun pois, hän ojensi sen minulle. Laskin kaavun pöydän päälle, veisin sen pesulaan, ellei se ollut tehty jostain Jumalan ihmekankaasta. Kun vilkaisin Steveä, hän näytti pikkuisen häpeävän sitä, että hän oli alasti edessäni. Ajattelin, etteivät enkelit ajattele sellaista. Joskushan enkelit kuvattiin ikoneissa ja muissa kuvissa alasti. Mutta Steve ehkä… hän oli sanonut, että hänen nimensä oli Steve _ennen kuin hän kuoli_. Eli Steve oli joskus ollut ihminen… Sitä paitsi me olimme kaksi miestä, kaksi jätkää… ei se ollut yhtään eroottista tai kiusallista nähdä toinen alasti. Paitsi, että minä olin biseksuaali. Ei, Tony, nyt joku roti noille jutuille. Hän oli enkeli, Jumalan lähettiläs ja palvelija, raamatun hahmo. Sellainen oli… syntiä. Olisi syntiä, jos kumartuisin painamaan huuleni tuon enkelin kaulalle ja- TONY! Ei tuollaisia asioita tarvitse ajatella. Kävelin ammeen luokse ja sammutin hanan. En voinut olla katsomatta Steveä. Hän oli täydellinen, hänen kehonsa oli täydellinen. Aika hintelä, mutta silti täydellinen keho, joka oli rakennettu, kuin marmoripatsas. Hänen kehonsa oli karvaton, ei minkäänlaisia näppylöitä tai edes luomia missään. Hän oli kuin ne patsaat museoissa, täydelliset, symmetriset kasvot ja keho. Minua suorastaan poltti koskea Steveä, mutta minun oli pakko nostaa hänet ammeeseen. Steve katsoi kiehtoneena vaahtoa ammeessa. Kävin istumaan ammeen reunalle, ”oletko ennen ollut ammeessa? Onko… taivaassa ammeita?”

  
”Meidän ei tarvitse peseytyä taivaassa. Olemme aina puhtaita niin kauan, kun emme tee syntiä”, Steve sanoi. Se siitä kaulan suukottelusta… Hei, Tony. Et sinä ollut ihastunut. Steve oli enkeli, se tuntui vain jotenkin ihanalta ajatukselta, että olisi rakastunut enkeliin. Se oli vain unelmaa.

  
”Mutta kun sanoit, että… sinä olit joskus ihminen”, sanoin, ”sanoit kuolleesi” Steve huokaisi ja pesi hiukan haavojaan, vedellen ohuella sormellaan vaahtoa haavojensa päälle.

  
”En tiedä, saisinko kertoa näitä asioita, mutta jos en ole menossa takaisin taivaaseen…” Steve sanoi hiljaa, ”enkelit ovat ihmisiä, jotka ovat kuolleet nuorena. Esimerkiksi pienetkin sikiöt, jotka kuolevat äidin kohdussa, muuttuvat enkeleiksi”

  
”Miten määrittelette nuoren?” kysyin, ”onko niin kuin… alle 50 vielä nuoria?”

  
”Jumala määrittelee, kuka on sopiva enkeliksi”, Steve sanoi. En tiennyt, uskalsinko kysyä Steveltä. Olisiko liian aikaista kysyä? Oliko se liian henkilökohtaista? No… Steve varmaan oletti, että keskustelumme menisi tähän suuntaan, kun otin asian puheeksi.

  
”Miten kuolit?” kysyin, ”vai… muistatko?” Steve nosti katsettaan ja laski kätensä lämpimään veteen.

  
”E-en muista aikaa, ennen kuin kuolin. Muistan vain… omaiseni”, Steve sanoi hiljaa, ”muistan sen, että minulla oli äiti ja isä. Ja paras kaverini Bucky oli kanssani sodassa”

  
”Kuolit siis sotilaana?” kysyin yllättyneenä. Steve oli kyllä aika lihaksikas, joten ei olisi ihme, jos hän oli sotilas ennen kuolemaansa.

  
”Natsit ampuivat meidät”, Steve sanoi hiljaa. Kalpenin, Steve oli ollut elossa toisen maailmansodan aikaan. Hän oli sotilas, joka kuoli natsien kädestä, ”minä ja Bucky… meistä molemmista tuli enkeleitä” ehkä nyt oli aika siirtyä nykyhetkeen. Steve vaikutti olevan entistä suruisampi siitä, mistä juttelimme.

  
”Tiedätkö siis, miksi jouduit pois taivaasta?” kysyin.

  
”Minut karkotettiin… kai. En tiedä, mitä väärää tein”, Steve sanoi, ”tämä vaikuttaa karkotukselta. Yleensä kyllä enkelit karkotetaan helvettiin, ei maahan. Joten… minulla on kai joku syy olla täällä. Ja kun on aika palata, niin Jumala kyllä kertoo minulle. Mutta jos en koskaan palaa niin… sitten kai minun on elettävä täällä”

  
”Voitko muuten kuolla?” kysyin. Steve naurahti, sydämeni hypähti kurkkuun. Ei sen takia, että olisin säikähtänyt tai mitään, mutta Steven nauru oli… kaunis. Heleä ja täynnä elämäniloa. Hän nauroi, kuin hän kuolisi huomenna. Se oli huoleton nauru, ihan kuin hän nauraisi viimeistä kertaa… Pystyivätkö enkelit olemaan muka noin täydellisiä? No, he olivat enkeleitä, joten niin kai. Jumala oli tehnyt heistä täydellisiä…

  
”Etköhän ole jo kysellyt tarpeeksi tältä päivältä”, Steve hymyili ja minä punastuin pikkuisen, ”mutta kyllä, kun olen maassa aineellisessa muodossa, pystyn kuolemaan. Mutta en aio kertoa sinulle, mitä käy kuoleman jälkeen. Johonkin vedän rajan” naurahdin, olisinhan minä sen halunnut tietää. Steve ui luokseni ammeen reunalle ja laittoi kätensä reunalle. Hän katseli minua sinisilmillään ja sanoi:

  
”Nyt on minun vuoroni. Miksi Bruce muuttui vihreäksi? Hän sai joltain tytöltä viestin ja oli aluksi tosi surullinen, sitten… vihainen. Ja hän repi auton hajalle”

  
”No Bruce… hän on tiedemies. Mutta eräs hänen kokeensa meni pahasti vikaan ja aina, kun hän on todella vihainen, hän muuttuu sellaiseksi hirviöksi”, sanoin. Kukahan tyttö se mahtoi olla? Brucella näytti olevan nainen… sellaista sitten, ”mutta hän on oikeasti todella ystävällinen. Oli ikävää, että jouduit näkemään hänen pahan puolensa. Kai olet jo kunnossa?”

  
”Olen… tämä kylpy rauhoittaa aika hyvin”, Steve sanoi.

  
”Entäs se miekkasi? Se, johon yritit tarttua?”

  
”En uskonut, että pystyin enää luomaan sellaisen. Olen näemmä siis edelleen pyhän hengen omaava enkeli”, Steve sanoi ja nojasi käteensä, ”pystymme luomaan auringon säteistä miekan, joka on täynnä pyhää henkeä. Me emme saa käyttää sen suurta voimaa elollisia olentoja vastaan, mutta se on ihan kätevä fyysiseen satuttamiseen. Sen juttu on enemmänkin… psyykkinen tuho” katsoin ihmeissäni Steveä. Vai sellainen enkeli hän sitten oli…

  
”Tiedän, että olen pitänyt sinua täällä vähän niin kuin vankina nyt, mutta… mikset palaa taivaaseen kysymään, miksi sinut lähetettiin tänne?” kysyin.

  
”En saa enkä halua”, Steve sanoi, pudistellen päätään, ”Jumala kyllä kertoo, kun aika on. Nyt on kuitenkin parempi, että jään tänne hetkeksi, jos se vain sinulle käy” ja miten se ei muka kävisi minulle? Steve oli upeaa seuraa ja nautin hänen seurastaan joka hetki enemmän ja enemmän. Ja hän sai minut loistamaan. Tunsin, että loistin joka hetki kauniimmin ja upeammin, kuin koskaan ennen.

  
”Sinä saat olla täällä vaikka kuinka kauan haluat”

  
”Lupaan korvata tämän”, Steve sanoi ja hymyili. Hymyilin ja vilkaisin Steven kaapua.

  
”Vien tuon pesulaan ja hankin sinulle vähän varavaatteita”, sanoin ja nousin ylös, ”jatka sinä vain peseytymistä. Menen tekemään meille hiukan iltaruokaa”

* * *

 

Puin Steven siniseen kauluspaitaan ja mustiin housuihin. Ja hän näytti todella upealta, todella komealta ja kauniilta. Jouduin tosin leikkaamaan paitaan selkään reiät, jotta hänen siipensä pääsisivät olemaan vapaina. Ja tänä yönä en aikonut kahlita Steveä sänkyyn. Hän saisi vapaasti liikkua asunnossani, koska tiesin, ettei hän ollut lähdössä. Steve käveli kanssani keittiöön, mutta silloin hänen katseensa kiinnittyi lehtiin, jotka lojuivat pöydällä. Satuin olemaan niiden kansissa, sen takia ne juuri olivat pöydälläni. Steve otti yhden lehden käteensä ja katsoi sitä ihmeissään.

  
”Miksi olet näissä lehdissä?” hän kysyi. Otin viinipullon kaapista ja kävelin Steven vierelle.

  
”No kun… minä olen supersankari”, sanoin, ”ja… aika sikamaisen rikas mies. Pyörin seurapiireissä ja olen aika tunnettu maailmalla. Ne puvut tuolla alhaalla, jotka mahdollistavat lentämiseni, ovat supervoimieni lähde. Mutta todellinen supervoimani ovat aivoni. Ilman viisauttani en olisi pystynyt rakentamaan noita pukuja” Steve katsoi hetken minua, kunnes hän taas siirsi katseensa lehteen. Hän kosketti kasvojani paperilla, kunnes hän laski lehden alas varovasti.

  
”He varmaan arvostavat sinua”, Steve sanoi hiljaa, ”niin kuin… kuin… jotain pyhää” hän nosti katseensa minuun, ei mitenkään moittivasti, vaan enemmänkin… en oikein tiennyt, mitä nuo kasvot yrittivät viestittää. Tai tuo ilme. Ihan kuin Steve olisi halunnut minun tajuavan, että tuolla ylhäällä tosissaan oli jotain pyhää, jotain, johon turvautua. En halunnut loukata Steveä, jos Jumala tosissaan oli hänelle tärkeä henkilö.

  
”Olen ateisti”, sanoin nopeasti. Ja tuoko muka ei loukannut?! Hyvä Tony… ”siis vanhempani olivat. En nähnyt syytä liittyä kirkkoon… koska vanhempani eivät kasvattaneet minusta uskovaista”

  
”Mitä sitten?” Steve kysyi ihmeissään, ”se on oma päätöksesi”

  
”Niin ja minun päätökseni on se, etten halua uskoa Jumalaan”, sanoin, pikkuisen kiihtyneenä. Ei, Tony, nyt ei ruveta riitelemään siitä, onko Jumalaa olemassa vai ei. Ei varsinkaan enkelin kanssa, joka todennäköisesti oli Jumalan lähetti.

  
”Onko se päätös?” Steve kysyi. Hän käveli lähemmäs minua, ”silloin, kun natsit teloittivat minut ja Buckyn… me rukoilimme. Koska me halusimme tukeutua johonkin ennen kuolemaamme. Halusimme, että joku ottaisi kivun ja pahan tunteen pois. Tai ainakin pelon… ja sinä hetkenä en enää pelännyt” voi luoja, hän kuulosti joltain Jehovan todistajalta. Yritin kuitenkin esittää kiinnostunutta, ”en pelännyt, koska tiesin, etten ollut siinä yksin. Joku oli koko ajan läsnä”

  
”Ikävää, ettei se tunne ole täyttänyt minua vielä”, sanoin pikkuisen happamana, ”jos Jumala olisi olemassa, minä en olisi tällainen”

  
”Millainen?” Steve kysyi. Puhuin ohi suuni, en minä halunnut avata elämääni Stevelle. Mutta näkikö hän sen? Näkikö hän, että olin oikeasti aika itsemurha-altis henkilö? Näkikö hän, että olin… tällainen? Miten hän näki minut? Ja näkikö hän sitä toista persoonaani ollenkaan?

  
”Alkoholisti”, sanoin hiljaa, ”vanha alkoholisti, jolla on itsetuhoisia ajatuksia. Jos Jumala olisi olemassa, hän olisi jo lähettänyt jonkun pitämään huolta minusta. Tai ainakin veisi ne painajaiset pois!” vedin henkeä. En huutanut, mutta puhuin tiukasti, kireästi, melkein uhkailevasti. Mutta Steve ei enää pelännyt minua, koska avattuani suuni olin laskenut suojani. Tiesin, että hän näki lävitseni.

  
”Ei Jumala tee ihmeitä”, Steve sanoi, pudistellen päätään, ”hän on tukena niille ihmisille, jotka tarvitsevat apua. Ja jos sinä todella tarvitset apua kaiken tämän rikkauden ja maallisen omaisuuden keskellä, niin… sitten sinun on kai kutsuttava häntä kovempaa” huomasin, että Steve oli loukkaantunut sanoistani. Hän lähtikin keittiöstä nopeasti keskustelumme päätyttyä. Hän ei siis uskonut, että olin masentunut tai itsetuhoinen. Hän siis kuvitteli, että rikas ja kaiken omaava henkilö ei pystyisi ahdistumaan mistään?! Hän tuskin edes tiesi, miltä minusta tuntui! Ja näkikö hän painajaisia? Pah, tuskin… hän varmaan nukkui, kuin enkeli pilvien päällä ja… äh, hieroin silmiäni. Raivosin päässäni tälle enkelille, enkä mennyt suoraan huutamaan hänelle kurkku suorana. Ei siitä mitään hyötyä olisi. Steve tuskin kuuntelisi ja jos kuuntelisi, hän vain nyökkäisi kylmän rauhallisesti.

* * *

 

Loppuillan olimme sitten hiljaa, katsomatta toisiamme silmiin. Minä räpläsin kännykkää, Steve katseli ulos ikkunasta. Huomasin hänen silmissään kaipuun, hän halusi takaisin taivaaseen. Mutta milloin hän pääsisi takaisin sinne? Huomenna? Ylihuomenna? Ei ehkä koskaan? Mihin minä hänet laittaisin… En voinut pitää häntä täällä loppuelämääni, vaikka hän olikin todella mukava ja kaunis ja myös joissakin tilanteissa hauska… Eikä Bruce varmaan ottaisi häntä. Jos Brucella todella oli tämä _joku nainen_ , niin ei hän voinut ottaa Steveä edes lemmikiksi. Nousin ylös ja sanoin:

  
”Menen nukkumaan”

  
”Hyvää yötä”, Steve vastasi. En vastannut tähän mitään, vaan kävelin huoneeseeni sanomatta sanaakaan. Jäin itsekin tuijottamaan ikkunasta näkyviä tähtiä. Tuolla jossain saattoi olla Steven koti. Siellä olivat hänen ystävänsä ja Jumala tietysti. Se hänen kaverinsa Bucky, josta hän mainitsi monta kertaa. Hänkin olisi siellä. Ja Steve halusi palata takaisin hänen luokseen, tietysti. Mutta mitä jos Jumala oikeasti oli luonani jollain tapaa? Pepper oli tullut takaisin ja hän tulisi huomenna- _huomenna_! Pepper oli huomenna tulossa ja odotti, että saisi jonkinlaisen vastauksen. Hän halusi palata yhteen kanssani. Totta kai halusin sitä, mutta jokin minussa sanoi, että se oli väärin. Mutta oliko tämä nyt se tilaisuus, jonka Jumala antoi minulle? Toinen tilaisuus, joka tuli käyttää hyvin? En tiedä, mutta halusin nopeasti vain nukahtaa, jotta huominen tulisi nopeasti ja olisi mielellään myös nopeasti ohi. En tiennyt, mihin laittaa Steven, mutta jos vain käskisin hänen pysyä makuuhuoneessaan. Kävin makaamaan sängylle, johon lopulta nukahdin.

* * *

 

Aamuyöllä heräsin kuitenkin johonkin. En tiennyt mihin, en kuullut ääniä tai mitään. Steve taisi nukkua myös, joten kai se oli jano, joka kuivatti kurkkuani pahasti. Nousin ylös ja menin hakemaan vessasta vettä. Tajusin muuten, ettei Steve ollut kertaakaan käynyt vessassa ollessaan luonani. Ehkä enkelit eivät erittäneet mitään muita nesteitä, kuin verta ja kyyneliä. Itse täydellisyys siis… Kun kävelin takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, aloin empiä. Minun teki mieli tehdä eräs asia. Ehkä se toisi paremman mielen… ja voisin ehkä nukkua loppuyön paremmin. Vilkaisin nopeasti käytävään, Steve tosiaan nukkui, sillä kuulin hänen rauhallisen hengityksensä käytävän päässä olevasta huoneesta. Tarkistin vain nopeasti käytävästä, ettei kukaan kuullut. Suljin oven ja palasin makuuhuoneeseeni. Kävelin sängyn luokse ja polvistuin siihen. _No niin, Tony… kyllä sinä osaat tämän_. Ristin varovasti käteni. Tämä tuntui tyhmältä, mutta… halusin kokeilla. Tein tämän viimeksi joskus tosi kauan aikaa sitten. Silloin olin tosin epävarma ja hyvin, hyvin lähellä kuolemaa.

  
”En ole rukoillut vähään aikaan…” aloitin rukoukseni, ”sinä varmaan tiedät sen, koska… olen saanut käsityksen, että tiedät kaiken. En oikeastaan usko sinuun, olisi tyhmää valehdella ja sanoa, että uskon. Koska sinä tiedät, etten usko. Mutta… ehkä Steve oli oikeassa. Ehkä hän oli oikeassa siinä suhteessa, että sinä tuot jonkinlaista helpotusta” kuulin jonkun pienen narahduksen käytävästä, joten vilkaisin heti ovelleni. Ei ketään, voisin siis jatkaa ilman, että minun tarvitsisi häpeillä mitään, ”jos sinä annoit Pepperille voimaa tulla takaisin luokseni, niin… kiitos siitä. En aina ymmärrä, miten tärkeä hän tosissaan on minulle… en oikeastaan tiedä, mitä muuta sanoa. Tämä on… aika vierasta minulle, mutta sinä varmaan ymmärrät sen” silloin kuulin oven narahtavan ja käännyin nopeasti, irrottaen käteni toisistaan. Näin Steven seisovan makuuhuoneen ovella. Voi helvetti… Hän näki, että rukoilin tai ainakin näki minut jollain tavalla palvomassa hänen _herraansa_.

  
”Älä anna rukouksesi keskeytyä minun takiani”, Steve kuiskasi. Hän käveli vierelleni ja kävi myöskin polvilleen sänkyni viereen. Silloin hän otti hellällä kosketuksellaan kiinni käsistäni ja risti ne uudestaan, ristien myös omat kätensä. Hän näytti hymyilevän minulle kannustavasti, yrittäen saada minut jatkamaan rukousta, ”jatka vain. Minä voin lopettaa sen” nyökkäsin hitaasti ja siirsin katseeni käsiini. Ne tärisivät hiukan, mutta yritin jatkaa siitä huolimatta, että Steve oli vieressäni.

  
”Ja… kiitä Rhodeya siitä, että hän jaksaa auttaa minua. Hänenkaltaisiaan on maailmassa niin vähän”, sanoin hiljaa, ”ja myös Brucea… ilman häntä olisin aika hakoteillä” vilkaisin Steveä ja nyökkäsin sitten hänelle. Hän saisi viimeistellä rukoukseni.

  
”Suojaa ja varjele Tonya ja hänen läheisiään ja rakkaimpiaan. Älä anna hänen eksyä enää pimeälle polulle, vaan pidä hänen kädestään kiinni ja johdata hänet reitille, jonka hän voi kulkea ystäviensä kanssa”, Steve sanoi, ”aamen” en oikein tiennyt, mitä pitäisi tuntea rukouksen jälkeen. Voimaantumisen tunnetta? Jonkinlaista iloa? Toivoa? Ehkä ei kuulunut tuntea mitään. Ehkä minun kuului vain hyväksyä se asia, että Jumala oli kuullut rukoukseni ja että… ehkä asioiden tosissaan oli tapana järjestyä. Nousimme ylös, mutta ennen kuin Steve kerkesi mennä, nappasin hänen käsivarrestaan.

  
”Kiitos…” sanoin hiljaa ja katsoin häntä silmiin, ”e-en tiedä… mitä olisin sanonut, jos sinä et…”

  
”En usko, että te ihmiset tarvitsette sanoja, jotta voitte ilmaista tunteenne”, Steve sanoi hymyillen, ”on muitakin tapoja. Ja mielestäni rukous ei ole avunpyyntö tai minkäänlainen kontakti Jumalaan. Jumala auttaa sinua joka tapauksessa, pyysit apua tai et. Rukous tuo enemmänkin voimaa meille jatkaa eteenpäin” Steve kuulosti joltain seurakuntapapilta, hienoa. Mutta ehkä hän toisaalta taas oli oikeassa. Ei välttämättä ollut mitään voimaa, mihin turvautua, mutta oli jokin… jokin asia, johon pystyi kuitenkin turvautumaan, vaikkei sitä välttämättä ollutkaan. Monimutkaista… Me kävimme kuitenkin heti nukkumaan. En aluksi saanut unta noin puoleen tuntiin, sillä Steven sanat edelleen pyörivät päässäni. Mutta ehkä ne olivat myös ne sanat, jotka auttoivat minua saamaan unen päästä kiinni.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony oli valmis selvittämään asiansa Pepperin kanssa. Hän oli valmis aloittamaan kaiken alusta, mutta... aina jokin tuntui pilaavan kaiken - tai joku...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ens viikol Infinity war. Ei muuta, nauttikaa siitä :DD

”Eli siis… minun pitäisi olla ihan hiljaa omassa huoneessani, kun tämä _ystäväsi_ tulee?” Steve kysyi aamupalalla. Kaadoin hänelle lisää teetä. Hän oli aika epäuskoinen, kun pyysin häntä pysymään huoneessaan.

  
”Niin… en halua, että sinusta tietävät muut, kuin minä ja Bruce”, sanoin, ”tai sitten… voisit lähteä vain lentelemään. Mutta se sitten tarkoittaa sitä, ettet lentele ihmisten ilmoilla vaan korkeintaan metsässä” Steve naurahti ja joi pikkuisen teetään, sanoen:

  
”Holhoat minua”

  
” _Minä_ olen huolissani _sinusta_ ”, sanoin tiukasti, pieni virne kasvoillani, ”SHIELD etsii edelleen energiapallon lähdettä ja jos he näkevät enkelin lentelevän kaupungilla, sinusta tulee heti heidän maalitaulunsa. Joten pyydän, pysy huoneessani ja… katso vaikka telkkaria tabletiltani, lainaan sinulle kuulokkeet” Steve katsoi minua ihmeissään. Hän ei tainnut tajuta viimeisestä lauseesta yhtäkään sanaa. Hymyilin pikkuisen. Hän oli aika suloinen, kun ei ymmärtänyt nykyteknologiaa.

  
”Ka-kai sinä parhaiten tiedät”, hän vastasi. Kello alkoi lähestyä kahdeksaa, joten kehotin Steveä syömään nopeasti. Ajoitus oli täydellinen, sillä juuri kun suljin Steven makuuhuoneen oven, kuulin hissin kilkahtavan. Pepper astuikin olohuoneeseen ja minä hyppelin olohuoneeseen. Olinko liian iloinen? Ehkä vaikutin hänen silmiinsä liian iloiselta.

  
”Hei, Tony”, Pepper hymyili ja halasi minua. Minäkin halasin häntä, suorastaan rutistin. Yllättävää, Tony. Onneksi minulla oli tänä aamuna Steven kanssa ollut aika hauskaa ja rentoa, joten olin yllättävän positiivisella tuulella.

  
”Haluatko teetä? Kahvia?” kysyin.

  
”Ei kiitos, Tony. Haluaisin vain… jutella nyt kanssasi”, Pepper sanoi ja kävi istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle. Istuin hänen viereensä ja vilkaisin aina välillä Steven makuuhuoneen ovea. Siellä hän nyt oli, toivottavasti mahdollisimman hiljaa. Toisaalta taas opetin häntä käyttämään tablettia ja kuulokkeita, joten… Kai hän osasi käyttää niitä. Ja tuskin Pepper nyt sinne halusi mennä ja- ei, Tony. Nyt piti keskittyä siihen, mitä sanottavaa Pepperillä oli, ”oletko miettinyt sitä, mitä sanoin?” hän kysyi. Totta puhuen, en ollut. Ehkä aina välillä silloin tällöin, mutta en juurikaan tarkemmin. En oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä vastata Pepperille. Mutta ehkä eilinen antoi minulle tarkan vastauksen.

  
”Olen ja… olen valmis kokeilemaan vielä uudestaan suhdettamme”, sanoin ja otin Pepperin käsistä kiinni, ”ja lupaan tästä lähtien olla varovaisempi. Kun sain hiukan pohtia meitä tässä pari päivää niin… oloni todella muuttui paremmaksi. Ja haluan tehdä kaikkeni, että meillä menisi hyvin” Pepper näytti ilahtuvan sanoista, jotka vain liukuivat pois suustani, ilman, että edes ajattelin niitä.

  
”Voi Tony…” Pepper sanoi hymyillen. Hän suuteli minua hellästi. Se tuntui hyvältä, saada suudelma pitkän ajan jälkeen. Tuntui siltä, kuin maailma olisi taas elossa. Minä nousisin pois kuopasta, veisin Pepperin vihille ja saisimme lapsia. Ja saisin sen, mistä olin jo kauan haaveillut; perheen. Halasin lopulta Pepperiä ja painoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen. Hän ei kuitenkaan kauaa pysynyt otteessani, ”minun täytyy hakea käsilaukkuni, joka jäi tänne, mutta lupaan muuttaa tänne takaisin heti, kun saan omat tavarat asunnossani käytyä läpi”

  
”Totta kai”, sanoin hymyillen. Siihen menisi aikaa, ainakin viikko. Eli kerkeisin etsiä Stevelle uuden kodin, ehkä Brucen luota. Hän ei voinut olla täällä, kun Pepper oli läsnä. Menin hakemaan keittiöstä kahvia, kun Pepper meni etsimään käsilaukkuaan. Elämä alkoi viimein olla mallillaan. Mitä minä oikein ajattelin, kun halusin erota Pepperistä? Oli totta, ettei suhteemme ollut yhtä tiivis, kuin joskus aikoinaan, mutta miksi sen tarvitsisi olla? Kaikki oli kuitenkin nyt hyvin ja-

  
”TONY!” Pepper kiljahti olohuoneesta- ei olohuoneesta. Kiljahdus tuli… _vierashuoneesta_. Laitoin äkkiä kahvikupin pöydälle ja juoksin olohuoneeseen. Pepper kuitenkin pamautti vierashuoneen oven kiinni. _Hän oli nähnyt Steven ja järkyttynyt_.

  
”Voin selittää-” aloitin heti, mutta Pepper ei niellyt tätä.

  
”Luulin, että olisit muuttunut”, Pepper sanoi kipakasti, ”luulin, ettet enää joisi tai kävisi baareissa tai tilaisi mitä lie strippareita kotiisi!” täh?! Mistä hän puhui? Luuliko hän, että…? Huh, Pepper taisi luulla, että Steve oli strippari, eikä enkeli. Hän siis luuli, että ne siivet Steven selässä olivat vain rekvisiittaa, ”eikä edes naisstrippareita vaan mies!”

  
”Pepper, hän on vain ystävä”, sanoin, yrittäen rauhoitella häntä, ”e-en minä enää tilaa mitään strippareita!”

  
”Pyysin sinua miettimään meitä pari päivää ja sen parin päivän aikana sinä tilaat kotiisi tuollaisen babyfacen enkelisiipien kera!” Pepper sanoi vihaisena, ”ja kuvittelet, että on okei harrastaa seksiä hänen kanssaan, vaikka me olemme vain _tauolla_!” Pepper keräsi tavaransa ja lähti kävelemään uhkaavasti ovelle.

  
”Ei, Pepper, sinä käsität nyt aivan väärin!” sanoin.

  
”En halua kuulla, Tony”, Pepper sanoi ja astui hissiin, painaen alinta kerrosnappia, ”oli tyhmää, kun kuvittelin, että sinä olisit muuttunut…” huokaisin, kun hissin ovi meni kiinni. Olin niin lähellä, _niin_ lähellä täydellistä perhe-elämää ja sitten Steve… Steve käveli varovaisesti ulos huoneestaan.

  
”O-oliko hän sinun ystäväsi?” Steve kysyi, ”hän näki minut!”

  
”Hän luuli, että olit strippari…” mutisin vihaisena ja laitoin kädet puuskaan. Steve oli jo kysymässä, mikä oli strippari, mutta minä keskeytin hänet, sanomalla vihaisesti: ”voit lähteä nyt. Siipesi ovat kunnossa ja haavasi korjaantuneet. Voit lähteä etsimään sitä ihme Jumalaasi ja viedä kaiken tuon uskovaisroskan mennessäsi”

  
”Mi-mitä?” Steve kysyi, ”anna anteeksi, Tony, jos tein jotain. Luulin, ettei hän tulisi sinne” kävelin uhkaavasti Steveä kohti ja huusin:

  
”Sinä kuulit, kun ovi kävi! Olisit mennyt piiloon!” Steve katsoi minua melkein murtuneena ja se ehkä vähän kosketti sieluani jollain tavalla, mutta silti työnsin sen kosketuksen pois ja katsoin vain vihaisena häntä. Steve juoksi äkkiä parvekkeen ovesta ulos ja lähti lentämään. Kävin istumaan sohvalle ja pitelin päätäni, nojaten polviini. Helkkari… Se oli niin lähellä. Pepper oli valmis muuttamaan takaisin, mutta nyt hän luuli, että olin taas kääntynyt lähemmäs miehiä… Siitäkin oltiin riidelty, vaikka hän väitti olevansa ok sen asian kanssa, että pidin myös miehistä. Tuijotin hiljaa ulos ikkunasta, siellä oli alkanut sataa. Miten niin hieno päivä muuttuikin niin surkeaksi hetkessä. Minä en ollut tehnyt väärin, vaikkakin katumus koski rintaa. Tiesin, että olin tehnyt oikein. Steve lähti takaisin taivaaseen ja minä pyytäisin Pepperiltä anteeksi vielä. Niin, Steve menisi taivaaseen. Mutta hänhän sanoi, ettei halua mennä taivaaseen, ennen kuin Jumala käskee niin. Mutta jos hän kuitenkin meni? Näkisinkö häntä enää koskaan? Tuskin… Välillä tuntui, että Steve oli oikeastaan pelkkää unta, että hän oli vain kuvitelmaani. Hän oli sellainen ihana uni, jonka näin maatessani kesäisellä nurmella. Hän olisi uni, joka kosketti, kuin lämmin kesätuuli. Tiesin sen unen joskus päättyvän, mutta halusin nauttia siitä niin pitkään, kuin mahdollista. Yrittäisin pysyä unessa, en saisi herätä. Pidättelisin ja repisin Steveä takaisin. Nappaisin kiinni hänen siivistään ja repisin hänet takaisin luokseni maan kamaralle. Hätkähdin ajatuksilleni. Kaipasinko oikeasti Steveä? No totta kai kaipasin. Hänessä oli jotain, joka sai minut tuntemaan oloni iloiseksi ja… aika rauhalliseksi. Tunsin olevani turvassa. Hänhän taisi olla suojelusenkeli, joten hän olkoon minun suojelusenkelini. Nousin ylös ja kutsuin pukuni.

* * *

 

Lentelin kaupungin yllä, etsien Steveä. Hän varmaan lenteli aika korkealla, peläten, että SHIELD tai joku muu näkisi hänet. Vaikka kuinka kiertelin ja kaartelin, en nähnyt vilaustakaan Stevestä. Oliko hän sittenkin mennyt taivaaseen? Toisaalta taas New York oli todella iso paikka… Päätin lentää hiukan alemmas, jos löytäisin jotain.

  
”JARVIS, skannaa, löydätkö mistään puolelta kaupunkia vähintään 200 kertaa minuutissa lyövää pulssia”, pyysin.

  
”Heti, sir”, JARVIS vastasi ja näytti näytölläni, kuinka se skannasi kaikki kaupungin miljoonat asukkaat. JARVIS näytti löytävän vain pikkulintujen sydämenlyöntejä, sillä sydämenlyöntejä oli todella paljon.

  
”Etsi suoraan Steven lämpöjälkiä”, pyysin, ”tai- tai jotain! Jotain, mikä liittyy Steveen. Yritä löytää Steve!” yleensä en kertonut JARVISille, mitä todella etsin, mutta nyt hän saisi löytää Steven itse. Silloin näin alhaalla jonkun tytön seisovan sillan kaiteella. Mitähän hän teki? Ei kai hän vain…? Oliko hän hyppäämässä? Lähdin lentämään alas. Tyttö näytti itkevän ja puristavan kaiteen reunaa todella lujaa, ”ODOTA!” huusin tytölle. Hän nimittäin oli jo ponnistamassa ja hyppäsi lopulta. Huomasin jonkun lentävän ohitseni kovempaa, kuin pukuni. Pysähdyin ja katsoin ihmeissäni alas. Se oli Steve, en voinut erehtyä. Tunsin nuo suuret, valkoiset siivet. Hän nappasi tytön syliinsä.

  
”Löysin Steven, herra Stark”, JARVIS sanoi.

  
”Jo-joo… huomasin. Kai olet hälyttänyt poliisit?” kysyin ja katsoin, kuinka Steve laski tytön sillalle. Tyttö ei meinannut uskoa silmiään. Hän tuijotti vain hiljaa enkeliä, joka sanoi hänelle jotain. Kun Steve huomasi poliisien ajavan sillalle, hän lensi nopeasti ylöspäin. Minun oli pakko seurata häntä, ”STEVE!” huusin ja lensin hänen peräänsä. Steve lensi yllättävän nopeasti… nopeammin, kuin pukuni. Steve pysähtyi ja katsoi ihmeissään minua. Lensin hänen tasolleen ja avasin kypäräni.

  
”Tony?” Steve kysyi, ”mi-mitä sinä täällä teet?”

  
”Pelastit tuon tytön hengen!” sanoin, ”o-olit kuin supersankari, kun lensit tuolta-”

  
”Ei, Tony. Sinä olet supersankari ja minä olen enkeli, joka yrittää vain suojella niitä, jotka ovat eksyneet tieltään”, Steve sanoi. Hän oli selkeästi vihainen minulle, koska hän pisti kädet puuskaan, ”olen pahoillani kaikesta mitä tein, vaikka en edelleenkään ymmärrä, mitä väärää tein”

  
”Steve… minä suutuin turhasta”, sanoin, ”tule takaisin, ole kiltti… olet vaarassa ja täällä minun luonani saisit ruokaa ja paikan nukkua. Sanoithan, ettet mene takaisin taivaaseen” uskomatonta, rukoilin enkeliä tulemaan takaisin. Steve lensi lähemmäs minua ja katsoi minua silmiin, melkein läpipistävästi.

  
”Haluan kuulla selityksen…”, Steve sanoi. Olin jo avaamassa suuni, antamassa selityksen tälle oudolle käytökselle, mutta Steve kuitenkin vain hiljensi minut sanomalla: ”…kun olemme palanneet takaisin tornillesi. Nyt, jos sallit, haluaisin lentää vähän. En ole lentänyt moneen päivään” katsoin yllättyneenä Steveä. Vai halusi hän sitten… hymyilin kuitenkin ja kysyin:

  
”Saanko liittyä seuraan?” Steve katsoi minua hetken, kunnes hymy nousi hänenkin kasvoilleen.

  
”Jos pysyt perässä, vanhus” hän virnisti ja lähti lentämään kovaa vauhtia. Virnistin, iski vyön alle. Lähdin lentämään Steven perään. Lisäämällä hiukan moottoreiden tehoa pysyin hyvin hänen perässään – niin, perässä. Olisin halunnut lentää hänen vierellään, koskettaa hänen kättään, lentää hänen kanssaan sateessa samalla, kun auringon pienet säteet lävistivät mustia pilviä. Nappasin Steven ranteesta kiinni ja pysäytin hänen matkansa. Steve katsoi minua ihmeissään, mutta hymyili kuitenkin. Hän suostui lentämään tahtiini. Ehkä tällainen hidas tahti oli hyvä meille molemmille.

  
”Mikä sinusta on parasta lentämisessä?” kysyin. Steve kohautti olkapäitään ja siirsi katseensa kaupunkiin allamme.

  
”Ehkä siksi, koska se on kuin… tanssia”, Steve sanoi, ”annan tuulen viedä, ihan kuin joku veisi minua tanssien” hymyilin pikkuisen.

  
”Taidat tykätä tanssimisesta”, sanoin vähän hiljempaa. En minä osannut tanssia, mutta tiesin kyllä, kuinka kauniita tyttöjä vietiin. Nyt halusin kuitenkin oppia, kuinka tätä kaunista poikaa vietäisiin.

  
”Niin… en vain ole koskaan tanssinut”, Steve sanoi. Hän vaikutti pikkuisen surulliselta, hän varmaan halusi kovasti tanssia. Mutta oliko hänellä aikaa tanssia taivaassa? Oliko se edes sallittua?

  
”Mikä sinua on estänyt tanssimasta?” kysyin. Steve vilkaisi nopeasti minua ja alkoi pikkuhiljaa hidastaa. Pysähdyimme keskelle taivasta.

  
”En ole löytänyt oikeaa paria”, Steve sanoi melkein kuiskaten. Halusin sanoa: _Minä voisin olla se oikea pari sinulle_ , mutta en kehdannut. En voinut sanoa sellaista… Kun tiesin, etten ollut oikea pari kenellekään. En edes Pepperille… ja no niin, nyt minä näytin taas surulliselta. Ja Steve näytti huolestuneelta. Ennen kuin hän kerkesi kysyä, sanoin:

  
”Palataan tornille. Sinulla lienee jo nälkä kaiken tuon lentelyn jälkeen”

* * *

 

Kun palasimme tornille, etsin Stevelle kuivat vaatteet ja toin hänelle pyyhkeen. Hän oli sentään lentänyt aika pitkään sateessa, joten hän oli läpimärkä.

  
”Minäkin menen vaihtamaan vaatteet”, sanoin riisuttuani pukuni, ”vaihda vain rauhassa vaatteet” Steve kiitti minua. Menin makuuhuoneeseen ja etsin sieltä itselleni uuden topin. Pitäisikö housut vaihtaa? Silloin kuulin ääntä olohuoneesta. Ihan kuin joku olisi kolahtanut kovaa. Pudottiko Steve jotain? Kävelin kohti ovea, joka vei olohuoneeseen, mutta pysähdyin, kun kuulin vieraan miehen äänen. Se ei ollut Steven ääni…

  
”Mietinkin, milloin unohtaisit, että minäkin olen olemassa”, sanoi vieras miesääni. Raotin varovasti ovea ja näin, kuinka Steve jutteli jollekin ruskeahiuksiselle enkelille. Hän oli Steveä pidempi ja näytti pikkuisen vihaiselta. Ja hän… oli enkeli. Hänellä oli samanlaiset siivet, kuin Stevellä ja hän oli yhtä virheetön kasvoiltaan ja keholtaan.

  
”En minä ole unohtanut teitä!” Steve sanoi ihmeissään, ”Jumala lähetti minut tänne ja siksi olen täällä”

  
”Älä teeskentele, Tähtiotsa”, mies sanoi. _Tähtiotsa_? Oliko se joku Steven lempinimi? Se kuulosti enemmän haltijan nimeltä suoraan Tarusta Sormusten Herrasta, ”tiedät, miksi olen täällä. Sinut karkotettiin ja syvällä sisimmässäsi tiedät sen”

  
”Ei karkotettu!” Steve sanoi, ”minulla todella on joku tehtävä täällä! Pystyn edelleen nostamaan Aurinkomiekan”

  
”Se ei todista mitään”, mies sanoi. Hän käveli aika uhkaavasti kohti Steveä, ”tiedän, mitä ajattelet hänestä. Tunnen tuon katseen. Lopeta tuo heti ja palaa takaisin taivaaseen. Jumala kyllä ymmärtää, jos haluat tulla selventämään tehtävääsi”

  
”On väärin palata taivaaseen ilman Jumalan pyyntöä!” Steve sanoi, kerrankin uhkaavasti. Hän ei näemmä antanut tämän miehen pompotella häntä yhtään, ”antoiko Jumala sinulle luvan tulla tänne, Bucky?” _Tuo_ oli siis se Bucky! Hän vaikutti aika… jännältä. Melko pomotteleva.

  
”Minä tulin omasta tahdosta, mutta täysin Herran tiellä”, Bucky vastasi, ”Tähtiotsa, jos et palaa nyt-”

  
”Älä kutsu minua… _tuoksi_ ”, Steve sanoi hermostuneena. Minun teki mennä väliin, mutta halusin kuulla, mistä he juttelivat. He saisivat käydä keskustelunsa loppuun, ”ehkä joskus aikoinaan minä olin sinulle Tähtiotsa, mutta nyt minä olen Steve, aivan kuten silloin, kun olimme ihmisiä”

  
”Olimme kuolevaisia”, Bucky sanoi tuohtuneena, ”siinä ei ole mitään hienoa. Ja haluatko kuulla erään faktan tuosta sinun kuolevaisestasi? Se nainen hänen luonaan on hänen rakkaansa, tyttöystävänsä… _hänen_ Tähtiotsansa” siis mitä?! Miten tuo enkeli tiesi? Okei, ehkä Jumala tosiaan näki kaiken. Ja kuuli sen rukoukseni… Vai oli Pepper minun Tähtiotsani. Mitähän se mahtoi edes tarkoittaa? Steve näytti kuitenkin olevan aika järkyttynyt noista uutisista.

  
”Va-valehtelet”, Steve sanoi hiljaa.

  
”Me emme valehtele”, Bucky muistutti ja lähti kävelemään kohti parvekkeen ovea, ”kysy häneltä” ja niin hän lähti, jättäen Steven yksin hiljaa olohuoneeseen. Suljin oven ja menin vaihtamaan paidan. Piti esittää, etten kuullut koko keskustelua. Miksi minulle tuli tunne, etten halunnut Steven tietävän enempää Pepperistä? Oliko tämä muka sitä kuuluisaa rakkautta? Ja paskat… en minä ollut rakastunut. Enemmänkin ihastunut, sillä lailla… pienesti. Steve oli kaunis mies, ystävällinen, ymmärtäväinen ja auttoi minua. Emmekö me kaikki lopulta ihastu sellaisiin ihmisiin, jotka ovat meille ystävällisiä? Kävelin olohuoneeseen ja venyttelin.

  
”Etkö vaihtanut jo vaatteita?” kysyin. Steve hymyili vain minulle ja otti vaatteensa.

  
”Menen käymään kylvyssä, jos ei haittaa”, hän sanoi. Hymyilin vain hänelle, esittäen, että mitään ei ollut tapahtunut.

  
”Totta kai. Osaat varmaan käyttää hanaa?” kysyin. Steve nyökkäsi ja lähti nopeasti. Hieroin niskaani ja kävelin ikkunaan. Kukahan tämä Bucky oli oikeasti? No… oli kuka tahansa, hän halusi Steven takaisin taivaaseen. Ja mahdollisimman nopeasti…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuinka nopeasti asiat voivat parantua tai muuttua paremmaksi? Tonyn tapauksessa aika nopeasti, yllättävän nopeasti. Koska Tony ei uskonut ihmeisiin, hän uskoi, että kaiken tämän takana olikin vain yksi henkilö, joka auttoi häntä laittamaan asiat järjestykseen - vain olemalla siinä vierellä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteeks, että edellisestä luvusta on kulunu näin paljon aikaa. Mut joo, te varmaan tiedätte syyn.
> 
> Infinity warista parantuminen vei vähän aikaa ja pieni shokki on edelleen päällä :DD mutta tässä teille stonynälkäsille ihmisille, jotka ette saaneet tarpeeksi stonya Infinity warissa. Nauttikaa!

Bruce tuli seuraavana päivänä hiukan epävarmana käymään luonani. Hänen visiittinsä oli tosiaan hiukan yllätys minullekin. Kun Bruce saapui hissillä, pysäytin hänet heti, kun hän astui jalallaan olohuoneeseen. Vilkaisin varovasti ympärilleni. Steve taisi olla laittamassa päälle. Halusin vain olla varma…

  
”Tony… se, mitä tapahtui-”

  
”Kaikki hyvin”, sanoin hiljaa ja katselin Steven huonetta, ”mutta hän taitaa jollain tapaa edelleen pelätä sinua. Mainitsin sinut tänään aamiaisella ja hän kalpeni” Bruce näytti maansa myyneeltä. Hän olisi varmasti halunnut tutustua Steveen paremmin ja nyt tämän takapakki aiheutti ongelmia, ”mistä tämä raivokohtaus oikein johtui? Steve puhui jostain tytöstä ja viestistä-”

  
”Se ei ole mitään”, Bruce sanoi. Hän nielaisi näemmä kaiken tuskan. Mutta kyllä minä hänet tunsin.

  
”Tuo ei tehoa minuun”, sanoin, ”haluan, että kerrot minulle, mitä oikein tapahtui. Vaadin saada tietää, olen sentään Steven kaitsija nyt” Bruce katsoi minua hiukan kysyvästi. _Kaitsija…?_ Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut sanaakaan, vaikka hän näytti siltä, että hän todella haluaisi kertoa, mikä häntä vaivasi. Huokaisin ja saatoin Brucen keittiöön. Kaadoin hänelle kahvia ja oletin, että hän alkaisi kertoa ja oletukseni osui oikeaan:

  
”Betty on… tai siis… hän jätti minut” ai siitä se raivokohtaus johtui, ”tekstiviestillä. Voit uskoa, että se sattui ja olen oikeasti todella pahoillani siitä, mitä tapahtui” vilkaisin olohuoneeseen, sillä kuulin sieltä ääniä.

  
”Steve ymmärtää, jos selität hänelle”, sanoin ja kävin istumaan baarijakkaralle, juoden kahviani, ”sitä paitsi olen saanut uutta tietoa hänestä”

  
”Oletteko siis… jutelleet paljonkin?” Bruce kysyi.

  
”Hän on ystävä…” sanoin hiljaa. En viitsinyt sanoa, että olin oikeastaan vähän ihastunut häneen, koska tällä hetkellä se oli vain sisäinen ihastus, johon en itsekään oikein uskonut, ”joka tapauksessa hänellä on jokin tehtävä täällä. Emme kumpikaan tosin tiedä mikä, joten hän jää luokseni niin pitkään, kunnes hän saa tietää tehtävänsä”

  
”Se voi olla vuosia”, Bruce muistutti, ”eivätkö enkelit olekin kuolemattomia? Hän saattaa asua täällä puolet elämästään. Oletko varma, että olet valmis siihen?”

  
”Olen”, vastasin, liian nopeasti. Bruce näki lävitseni, hän huomasi, että välitin Stevestä, ”tarkoitan… hän on ihmeellinen. En ole koskaan tavannut mitään noin ihmeellistä”

  
”Koska hän on enkeli, Tony”, Bruce sanoi, ”sinä tiedät, että… tai siis… et voi vangita häntä luoksesi”

  
”En minä vangitse! Haluan vain… pitää hänet täällä turvassa. Tuntuu, että jokainen tuolla ulkona haluaa satuttaa häntä ja siihen minä en suostu! Ja jotenkin tuntuu siltä, että jokainen taho haluaa repiä meidät erilleen” Bruce katsoi minua vakavoituneena. Hän selkeästi epäili sitä, mihin yritin päätöksilläni, ”kuitenkin… Steve on todella kiinnostunut ihmisistä. Ja hän on ennenkin ollut ihminen – toisen maailmansodan aikaan. Hän kertoi, että jokainen ihminen, joka kuolee liian nuorena, pääsee enkeliksi. Hän kuoli natsien kädestä”

  
”Mielenkiintoista…” Bruce sanoi ihmeissään, ”ha-haluaisin kovasti tutkia häntä vielä. Hänen tarinansa ja kertomuksensa ovat toki todella mielenkiintoisia, mutta… olen enemmän kiinnostunut siitä biologisesta puolesta”

  
”Saat tehdä vastapalveluksen hänelle”, vaadin. Halusin pitää Steven olemuksen jollain tapaa salassa. Hänen tutkiminen ei enää houkuttanut minua samalla tavalla, kuin ennen. Halusin pitää hänet poissa letkuista, rokotuksista, verinäytteistä… kaikelta tältä, ”haluan, että kehittelet laitteen, joka tekee hänen siivistään näkymättömät ja mielellään poistaa myös niiden törmäytyksen” Bruce katsoi minua ihmeissään.

  
”Se-se vie aika paljon aikaa”

  
”Eikö se ole sen arvoista?” sanoin hiljempaa. Silloin kuulin ääntä olohuoneesta ja nousin ylös. Kävelin olohuoneeseen ja hymyilin Stevelle, joka seisoi keskellä olohuonetta. Hän oli kaunis aamuauringon loisteessa, joka loisti suoraan suurista ikkunoista hänen kasvoilleen. Steven hymy kuitenkin katosi, kun hän näki Brucen, ”Steve, Bruce tuli pyytämään anteeksi” Bruce näytti olevan yhtä hämmästynyt Steven kauneudesta, kun hän käveli olohuoneeseen varovasti. Hän taisi kokea samanlaista tunnetta, kuin minä yleensä Steven kanssa; en yleensä uskaltanut edes koskea Steveen.

  
”O-olen todella pahoillani aiheuttamastani vaivasta”, Bruce sanoi änkyttäen, ”toivottavasti Tony on hiukan valottanut tilannettani”

  
”Onko sinulla ja rakkaallasi kaikki hyvin?” Steve kysyi huolissaan. Hän käveli Brucen eteen ja otti tämän käsistä kiinni, lämmittäen niitä otteellaan. Bruce vaikutti lumoutuneelta, minä vain hymyilin ja nojasin oveen. Steve tuskin esitti lumoavaa enkeliä tahallaan, se oli vain hänen luonteensa. Tai sitten tuo pikku paskiainen tiesi tasan, mitä teki. Ja hän kiusasi minua, Brucea ja muita epätoivoisia miehiä ja naisia… saadakseen vain meidät näyttämään tyhmältä. Mutta olin tottunut jo siihen, että Steve lumosi katseellaan, kosketuksellaan ja pelkällä olemuksellaan. Olin valmis näyttämään tyhmältä hänen edessään, jos se vain sai hänet imarrelluksi.

  
”E-ei oikeastaan”, Bruce sanoi, ”me erosimme…”

  
”Olen todella pahoillani”, Steve sanoi surullisena, ”mutta meressä on paljon kaloja, kuten sanotaan. Betty oli onnentyttö, kun hänellä oli edes hetken rinnallaan joku yhtä fiksu, kuin sinä” näin, kuinka puna kohosi Brucen poskille. Virnistin itsekseni ja kävelin heidän väliinsä.

  
”Bruce haluaisi hiukan tutkia sinua, mutta hän lupaa korvata sen”, sanoin.

  
”Jo-jos se vain käy sinulle”, Bruce sanoi.

  
”Totta kai”, Steve hymyili, ”minä olen todella kiitollinen, että te kaksi haluatte pitää minusta huolta”

  
”Bruce kyllä korvaa sen, mutta se on sitten yllätys”, virnistin ja nappasin Brucen matkaani. Kävelimme alas työhuoneeseen, Steven katse selässäni, ”minä lähden käymään SHIELDillä, joten Steve on kokonaan sinun koko iltapäivän. Mutta nyt haluan pitää huolta, ettet muutu vihreäksi”

  
”Tony hei… minä olen oikeasti tosi rauhallinen nyt ja en usko-”

  
”Minä tiedän, mitä teen”, sanoin ja kävelin työpöytäni luokse, napaten sieltä rannekkeen, ”heti, kun pulssisi nousee edes hiukan, saan siitä ilmoituksen” kytkin rannekkeen Brucen ranteeseen, ”kun verenpaineesi nousee, tiedän, että olet vihaisella päällä ja lennän heti paikalle”

  
”Entä jos juoksen rappusia ylös?” Bruce kysyi.

  
”Älä juokse”, pyysin ja kävelin yläkertaan. Annoin Brucen laittaa kaiken valmiiksi, että hän voisi tutkia Steveä sillä aikaa, kun olin poissa. Juoksin Steven luokse ja lähdin saattamaan häntä alakertaan, ”jätän sinut ja Brucen nyt kahdestaan. Minun on käytävä työpaikallani. Nyt olen pitänyt huolta, että Bruce ei suutu ja-”

  
”Ymmärrän kyllä”, Steve sanoi, ”osaan rauhoitella ihmisiä”

  
”Bruce on eri asia. Hän ei rauhoitu noin vain. Vain yksi ihminen osaa rauhoittaa hänet”, sanoin, ”ja se likka ei valitettavasti ole täällä tänään. Minulla on suora yhteys Bruceen ja tiedän, milloin hän on muuttumassa. Ja tulen heti paikalle. Sinulla ei ole mitään hätää” astuimme työhuoneeseen ja Steve kääntyi katsomaan minua.

  
”Minä pärjään, Tony. Uhkaan jopa väittää, että olen voimakkaampi, kuin sinä”, Steve virnisti, ”puvun kanssa tai ilman” katsoin yllättyneenä Steveä. No, tottahan se varmaan oli. Hymyilin kuitenkin vain Stevelle ja sanoin:

  
”Luotan tuohon”

* * *

 

Kävelin SHIELDin käytävää pitkin kohti Furyn toimistoa. Onneksi se paskiainen oli viimein kaupungissa, eikä hillunut Washingtonissa, kuten yleensä. Minun oli nimittäin hoidettava pari asiaa Steven suhteen. Halusin pitää huolta, ettei Fury enää ikinä sekaantuisi minun ja Steven asioihin. Steve oli alkanut luottaa meihin, enkä antaisi SHIELDin murskata sitä luottamusta. En viitsinyt edes koputtaa, kun astuin Furyn huoneeseen. Hän olikin yllättynyt tulostani ja huomautti siitä, etten koputtanut.

  
”Olen löytänyt mutantin, Fury”, sanoin ja kävin istumaan hänen toimistopöytäänsä vastapäätä. Fury katsoi minua hiukan epäuskovasti, ”tai siis… eiväthän mutantit mitään Pokemoneja ole-”

  
”Miksi tämä asia kiinnostaisi minua?” Fury kysyi, ”mutantit eivät ole minun alaani ja tiedät hyvin, että SHIELD vastaa ei-synnynnäisiä supervoimia omaavista henkilöistä. Mutantit ovat toista”

  
”Se mutantti aiheutti sen suuren energiapommin tornillani”, sanoin, ”hän ei pystynyt hallitsemaan voimiaan ja aiheutti pikkuista tuhoa. Sain tiedot vasta tänään tarkastettuani valvontakamerani” Fury katsoi minua epäuskoisesti – jälleen. Hän ei oikein niellyt selitystäni. Parempi niellä, koska parempaa syytä en keksinyt.  
  


”Se energiapommi oli järkyttävän suuri. Jos joku mutantti pystyy siihen, niin hän on todella vaarallista sorttia”, Fury sanoi, ”oletko löytänyt tämän mutantin olinpaikankin?”

  
”Hän on luonani tällä hetkellä”, sanoin, ”mutta en halua, että tutkitte häntä. Tohtori Bruce Banner auttaa häntä ja uskon, että minä ja Banner riitämme tutkimaan häntä” Fury vain pudisti päätään.

  
”Vai luulet sinä, ettei minua kiinnosta tuollainen energiajätti” hän sanoi.

  
”Miksi sinua kiinnostaisi? Hän on mutantti”, sanoin. Silloin Furyn huoneen oveen koputettiin ja sisään astui… _Pepper_. Nyt ei ollut sopiva hetki… Katsoimme hetken toisiamme, kunnes siirsin katseeni ihmeissään Furyyn, ”neiti Potts?”

  
”Unohdin antaa eroanomukseni, jos sinulla on aikaa sen uuden poikaystäväsi kanssa”, Pepper sanoi kylmästi.

  
”Hei, hei, ei mennä asioiden edelle!” sanoin ja nousin ylös. Fury katsoi meitä ihmeissään, myös hiukan kiusallisena. Hän ei halunnut olla osa tätä parisuhdedraamaa, ”hyväksyn irtisanomisesi, jos haluat niin, mutta ei silti mennä asioiden edelle. Kerro edes, miksi eroat. Et kai sen… y-ystäväni takia?” miksi minä muka voisin Steveä kutsua?!

  
”Tony, minä kovasti yritin”, Pepper sanoi huokaisten, ”haluan auttaa supersankareita ja toimia teidän assistenttinanne. SHIELD on paikka, jossa voin työskennellä rauhassa, ilman…” Pepper punnitsi sanojaan, ”…henkilökohtaisia asioita”

  
”Neiti Potts on ollut hyvä apu meille”, Fury myönsi. Huokaisin ja katsoin Pepperiä.

  
”No… toivottavasti tämä työpaikka on sinulle mieleinen…” sanoin hiljaa ja laitoin aurinkolasit päähäni. Lähdin nopeasti huoneesta. Toivoin, että Fury jättäisi Steven rauhaan ja toivoin… Pepperin viihtyvän. Halusin, että hän pääsisi yli erostamme. Halusin myös itsekin päästä yli erostamme. Oli jo sanomattakin selvää, että meidän tiemme kulkivat ihan eri reittejä… Mutta tämä ylipääseminen oli niin helvetin vaikeaa.

  
”Tony, odota!” kuulin äänen käytävältä. Pepper oli juossut perässäni. Käännyin vastahakoisesti, en mielellään halunnut selvittää asioita, vaikka olinkin sitä varten tullut tänne, ”kuka se… poika oli, joka oli luonasi? Hän oli aika… nuoren näköinen – verrattuna siis sinuun” tuskin Pepper tulisi koskaan tapaamaan Steveä, mutta halusin hänen tietävän, että olin onnellinen juuri nyt, että Steve oli tuonut valoa elämääni. Hymyilin pikkuisen ja otin aurinkolasini pois.

  
”Olin murtunut erostamme, joten menin käymään baarissa”, sanoin, ”ja tapasin hänet siellä. Ja Pepper… hän on… hän on ihmeellinen” en osannut oikein muuten kuvailla Steveä. Mutta Pepper ymmärsi, hän tajusi heti sanoistani, mitä tarkoitin. Yllättäen hymy nousi myös hänen kasvoilleen.

  
”Olisiko hän sitten… sitä jotain?” Pepper kysyi hymyillen, ”jotain, minkä vuoksi yrittää uudelleen ja uudelleen?”

  
”Minä olin valmis yrittämään meidän suhteemme”, sanoin, ”mutta me molemmat tiedämme, että sinun on parempi ilman minua” huokaisin ja laitoin käteni Pepperin olkapäälle, katsoen häntä silmiin, ”haluan sinun vain olevan onnellinen”

  
”Niin minäkin haluan sinun olevan”, Pepper sanoi ihmeissään, ”ja Tony… minä olen onnellinen. Nyt, kun olemme puhuneet asiat selväksi ja sinä olet onnellisempi, kuin ennen, niin… minä olen onnellinen. Ja tämä työ on tosissaan unelmien täyttymys” hymyilin ja halasin Pepperiä, rutistaen häntä. En viitsinyt kertoa Pepperille enempää Stevestä. Annoin hänen vain pitää Steveä… jonain. Ehkä olisi parempi vain esittää Pepperille, että olimme suhteessa, jotta hän luuli, että olin onnellinen.

_Mutta Tony Stark, sinä olit onnellinen._

Niin, kai minä sitten olin. Ja koska Pepper oli onnellinen, niin minäkin olin. Ja juuri nyt Steve sai sydämeni rummuttamaan, kuin rumpu. Niin ei ollut käynyt moneen vuoteen, joten tiesin tämän olevan jotain. En kuitenkaan myöntänyt mitään itselleni. En myöntäisi…

  
”Fury tosiaan pistää sinut työskentelemään näin lauantaisin?” kysyin ja laitoin aurinkolasit takaisin päähän, ”voin puhua Furylle, jos kaipaat palkankorotusta. Sano vain” Pepper naurahti ja vilkaisi kelloon.

  
”Sinun olisi varmaan parempi mennä. Se poika varmaan odottaa sinua”, hän sanoi. Hän ei sanonut sitä kateellisena tai katkerana, vaan... jollain tapaa helpottuneena. Sitä paitsi Pepper oli oikeassa, Bruce ja Steve odottivat minua. Kun astuin ulos SHIELDistä, aurinko lämmitti kasvojani. Pitkästä aikaa tuntui niin… hyvältä, onnelliselta. Suljin hetkeksi silmäni ja nautin vain auringosta. Furysta ei ollut ongelmaa, Pepperin kanssa asiat olivat hyvin – olimme ystäviä ja Steve… voi, kaunis Steve. Hän oli vielä mysteeri, mutta halusin ratkaista tämän mysteerin. Tämä mysteeri oli suorastaan tehty ratkaistavaksi. Siihen saattaisi mennä jonkin aikaa, mutta kukapa ei pitänyt haasteista?

* * *

 

”Satuttiko hän sinua?” kysyin hiljaa. Steve istui sängyllään, lukien _Romeota ja Juliaa_. Minä seisoin hänen makuuhuoneensa ovella, tuijottaen häntä hiljaa ja nojaten oveen. Steve nosti katseensa ja laski kirjan varovasti alas.

  
”Vähän…” hän myönsi. Sisälläni pulpahti jokin vihan tapainen, mutta Steve sanoi heti: ”siis kun hän otti verta. Tuntuu välillä, että vuodan kuiviin takianne” hän naurahti pikkuisen.

  
”Haen sinulle rautatabletteja, kun käyn huomenna kaupoilla”, sanoin heti. Olin jotenkin todella vakavana tänään ja Steve huomasi tämän.

  
”Et selkeästi ymmärtänyt vitsiäni…” hän hymyili pikkuisen. Äh, turha olla tiukkapipo. Bruce yritti vain auttaa. Kävelin sisälle huoneeseen ja istuin varovasti Steven sängyn reunalle, ”hän on siis tyttöystäväsi?” nostin katseeni ihmeissäni, ”se tyttö… se ystäväsi, jonka takia suutuit-”

  
”Unohda se”, sanoin nopeasti, ”tapasin hänet tänään. Juttelimme asiat selväksi ja päätimme jatkaa vain ystävinä. Se ei ollut sinun vikasi. Vika oli täysin minussa ja… ehkä jollain tapaa myös hänessä. Me tavallaan erosimme jo ennen kuin tulit. Mutta me molemmat olemme onnellisia” Steve näytti silti surulliselta.

  
”Olen pahoillani-” hän aloitti, mutta pysäytin hänet heti, ottamalla hänen käsistään kiinni:

  
”Steve, älä. Usko minua, näin on parempi”, sanoin hiljaa, ”paljon parempi” tuijotin vain Steven taivaansinisiä silmiä. Hän pyysi mielellään anteeksi, koska hän ei halunnut olla vaivaksi. Hän oli koko ajan niin kiitollinen minulle, vaikka minusta tuntui, että hän oli vetänyt minut pois sieltä masennuksen tieltä. Minun olisi pitänyt kiittää häntä siitä, että hän tipahti juuri minun parvekkeelleni.

  
”Jos sinä kerran sanot niin”, Steve sanoi hiljaa, ”mutta jos ikinä koet, että olen tehnyt jotain väärää, niin sano. Lupaan korvata sen sinulle”

  
”Sinä et ikinä voisi tehdä mitään väärää”, kuiskasin hiljaa. Sanoin sen liian hempeästi ja… voi helvetti. Nyt näytit Stevelle sitten tämän herkän puolesi. Hienosti, hienosti Tony. Steve kuitenkin vain naurahti pienesti. Hänestä oli näemmä söpöä, että olin tällainen… pehmo. Hieroin punastuneena niskaani ja käänsin katseeni pois. Tunsin kuitenkin Steven katseen. Aina sanotaan, että jos katse voisi tappaa… minusta tuntui, että Steven tapauksessa se oli enemmänkin; jos katse voisi suojella minua kaikelta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yleensä tätä kutsuttiin ”alkuhuumaksi”, vaikka emme olleet yhdessä. Tuntui, että se alkuhuuma oli tullut jäädäkseen. Steven kanssa se oli ikuista huumaa ja halusin tutustua siihen paremmin. Halusin nähdä, kestäisikö tämä huuma… iäti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sori, että on kestäny näin paljon. Kesä oli aika täynnä kaikkee ja keskityin vähä muihin juttuihin. Mutta nyt ainakin on tullut yks luku lisää :DD En lupaa, että seuraavaa lukua tulis iha heti. Miulla on nimittäin kirjotukset tulossa ja pelottaa niin perkeleesti. Mutta uskon, että ficeille löytyy kyllä aikaa. Pyrin jatkamaan tätä nyt vähän aktiivisemmin, mutta en silti viitsi ruveta lupaamaan mitään.
> 
> Btw, tästä eteenpäin alkaa tulla vähän seksuaalista sisältöä. Eli jos koette, että smutin lukeminen suomeks on tosi cringeä tai ette muuten vaan haluu lukee sitä, niin voitte hypätä kohtien ohi. En usko, että siellä on mitään elämää suurempaa tai juonta mullistavaa asiaa. Mutta toisaalta taas ootte lukenu tagit ja ikärajasuosituksen, joten luulis, että tiedätte, mihin ootte hypänny. Nauttikaa :)

Meni aika kauan aikaa. Steve oli alkanut muuttumaan entistä enemmän ihmiseksi. Hän oli alkanut seuraamaan _Game of Thronesia_ ihan huvin vuoksi, joka oli minusta aika viihdyttävää (ja kyllä, eikö se ole kriteeri ihmisenä olemiseen?). Hän nimittäin välillä huusi televisiolle ja käyttäytyi kuin mikäkin fanipoika. Joskus hän taisi jopa unohtaa, että hahmot olivat fiktionaalisia. En kuitenkaan viitsinyt keskeyttää hänen HBO putkeaan. Hän oppi aina lisää ihmisistä ja kuunteli paljon musiikkia. Joskus töiden ohella vilkaisin aina välillä, mitä Steve teki. Ja siinä oli jotain… erikoista. En yleensä saanut silmiäni irti Stevestä, joka saattoi istua keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa, yrittäen laittaa pattereita oikein päin Wii-ohjaimeen. Huokaisin välillä melkein lumoutuneena, hän oli niin oppimaton, kuin tyhjä kirja. Tai jos rupesin runolliseksi, niin voisin sanoa, että hän oli kuin tyhjä kangas – johon minä olin valmis maalaamaan mitä kauneimmilla väreillä mitä kauneimpia asioita. Hän oli sanonut, ettei käy usein maassa ja että hänen muistonsa maasta ovat jähmettyneet 1940-luvulle. Ja sieltäkään hän ei paljoa muistanut, sillä hän oli kuollessaan unohtanut melkein kaiken menneisyydestään. Halusin ottaa selvää, kuka Steve oli oikeasti, joten aina, kun Steven silmä vältti, etsin netistä toisen maailmansodan aikana kuolleita sotilaita, joiden nimi oli Steve. Mutta nyt Steven oli aika oppia uutta. Minulla oli myös jonkinlainen tarve hemmotella Steveä. Se alkoi aivan yksinkertaisista asioista, kuten vaatteista. Hän näki jonkun kivan paidan televisiossa ja näytti olevan aivan haltioitunut. Ja minä ostin sen hänelle. Paketoin vaatteet yleensä kauniiseen pakettiin ja ojensin sen hänelle ihan ohimennen. Steve oli aina niin kiitollinen. Hän sanoi aina:

  
”Korvaan tämän sinulle” yleensä vain naurahdin ja vastasin:

  
”Se on lahja, Steve. Sitä ei ole tarkoitus korvata” lahjat muuttuivat välillä suklaasta erilaisiin erikoisiin ruokiin. Steve rakasti uusia makuelämyksiä ja eritoten viinejä. Hän halusi aina maistaa uusia viinejä, mielellään valkoviinejä. Hän ei pystynyt humaltumaan, joten hän pystyi maistamaan vaikka 50 pulloa viiniä illan aikana. Ostin kuitenkin vain kolme per viikonloppu.

* * *

 

Parin viikon päivät kuluivat ja Steve kokeili kaikkea uutta. Hän olisi kovasti halunnut lähteä ulos ja tutustua esimerkiksi huvipuistoihin tai uimarantoihin, mutta me molemmat tiesimme, ettei se ollut mahdollista. Brucen näkymättömyyslaite oli vielä pahasti kesken, joten niin kauan, kun Bruce kehitteli sitä, ei Stevellä ollut asiaa ulos. Steven täytyi pysyä sisällä ja hän olikin pysynyt nämä pari, kolme viikkoa. Joten yritin tehdä hänen olonsa entistä mukavammaksi. Ostin Stevelle kaikkea mahdollista, mistä hän piti. Hän sai jopa oman älypuhelimen – markkinoiden kallein merkki tietysti. Ja kun olin töissä – SHIELDillä tai yhtiöni toimistossa, Steve keksi jonkun uuden villityksen, josta hän halusi tietää lisää. Kun tajusin hänen kiinnostuvan musiikista, ostin hänelle ison valkoisen flyygelin, jolla hän sai itse opiskella musiikkia. Ei hän kovin hyvin soittanut, mutta Youtuben harjoitteluvideoiden ansiosta minä jopa välillä pysähdyin kuuntelemaan, kun hän soitti. Mutta todellinen pysähdys tapahtui silloin, kun Steve oppi laulamaan. Hän nimittäin alkoi säestää lauluaan pianollaan. Ja silloin minun oli pakko jäädä kuuntelemaan, oli kuinka kiire tahansa. Joskus istuin vain viinilasi kädessäni keittiössä, silmät kiinni, kuunnellen, kuinka Steve soitti ja lauloi olohuoneessa. Mutta tiesin, että hän halusi lähteä ulos. Pystyin ostamaan hänelle melkein mitä tahansa hän pyysi, mutta nyt valitettavasti maailmaa ilman katseita en pystynyt. Kunnes eräänä päivänä, kun saavuin kotiin töistä, sanoin Stevelle:

  
”Laita jotain nättiä päälle. Vien sinut erääseen paikkaan” Steve näytti innostuneelta sanoistani ja juoksi heti makuuhuoneeseensa valitsemaan vaatteita. Hymyilin pikkuisen. _Jotain nättiä…_ Niin sanoin yleensä Pepperille, kun menimme ulos. Stevestä oli tulossa varsinainen muodin messias, olihan hän selannut kaikki miesten muotilehdet läpi ja… kaunis hän tosiaan oli, kun hän astui ulos makuuhuoneestaan. Hänellä oli valkoinen samettitakki ja musta toppi sen alla ja sen lisäksi vielä mustat housut. Vaikka ne olivat hyvin yksinkertaiset vaatteet, niin hän näytti todella kauniilta, ”valkoinen pukee sinua”, hymyilin ja laitoin aurinkolasit naamalleni. Steve katsoi minua kiinnostuneena, varmaan aurinkolasejani. Virnistin ja nappasin taskustani Stevelle aurinkolasit.

  
”Ostitko nuo minulle?” Steve kysyi yllättyneenä. Hän oli aina niin yllättynyt, kun ostin hänelle uusia juttuja, vaikka se oli aivan normaalia jo nyt.

  
”En halua, että sinisilmäsi häikäistyvät auringossa”, virnistin ja heitin lasit Stevelle. Menimme hissillä parkkikerrokseen, jossa avasin Stevelle punaisen urheiluauton oven, ”mahtuvatko siipesi varmasti sisälle? Vai otammeko suuremman auton?”

  
”Mahtuvat, kiitos”, Steve hymyili ja astui autoon.

* * *

 

Ajoimme ulos kaupungista, pitkin rantaraittia. Kun autoja ei näkynyt niin paljon, avasin katon. Autosta tuli avoauto ja sekös sai Steven melkein hulluksi. Hän hymyili kuin pieni lapsi huvipuistossa ja napsautti turvavyönsä pois. Hän nousi istumaan selkänojalle ja avasi siipensä, nauttien tuulesta. Onneksi olimme aika pienellä tiellä, kukaan ei tulisi häiritsemään – ja vaikka häiritsisikin, niin minua ei haitannut. Halusin Steven nauttivan tästä hetkestä.

  
”Tony, sinun on kokeiltava tätä!” Steve hymyili, katsoen minua vaativasti. Hätkähdin ja nostin katseeni häneen. Steve katsoi minua kuitenkin niin houkuttelevasti, etten voinut vain jäädä istumaan paikoilleni.

  
”JARVIS, auto-ohjaus”, sanoin ja nousin varovasti itsekin istumaan selkänojalle. Steve sulki silmänsä ja nautti ihanasta kesätuulesta, joka heilutti meidän molempien hiuksia. Hän ei kuitenkaan malttanut pitää silmiään pitkään kiinni, koska saavuimme kauniin kukkapellon reunaan. Hän halusi katsella sitä, ”pysäytä” sanoin autolle. Steve katsoi minua kysyvästi, ”haluatko mennä… poimimaan pari kukkaa?” ei tarvinnut kahta kertaa kysyä. Steve hymyili ja lennähti pois autosta, kohti kukkapeltoa. Minä jäin suosiolla autoon. En halunnut juosta kukkapellolle ja… kerätä kukkia. Ei se sopinut minulle kai kaikki sen nyt tiesivät. Mutta Steve tuolla kukkapellon keskellä… Hän keräili niitä innokkaana, ihaillen värien määrää ja sitä, kuinka paljon niitä oli. Ihan kuin hän ei olisi koskaan ennen nähnyt kukkapeltoa. Kyllähän hän oli varmaan joskus sellaisen nähnyt, mutta kävivätkö enkelit poimimassa kukkia? Siellä hän tanssi kukkien keskellä, kliseisesti auringonvalon valaistessa hänet. Ällöttävää, inhottavan siirappista. Katsoa nyt maailman kauneinta olentoa tanssimassa kukkapellolla. Ja nyt kun katselin häntä… aloin oikeasti ajatella… _meitä_. Tiesin, että olin ihastunut Steveen, mutta en koskaan sillä tavalla, kuin rakastin Pepperiä. Mutta juuri nyt… epäilin tätä aatekuvaa. En tiennyt, olinko nähnyt kaiken vain vaaleanpunaisten lasien läpi, mutta viime viikkojen aikana… Steve ei ollut muuttunut. Hän oli edelleen se ihmeellinen olento, joka tipahti taivaasta parvekkeelleni, johon tavallaan ihastuin. Yleensä tätä kutsuttiin ”alkuhuumaksi”, vaikka emme olleet yhdessä. Tuntui, että se alkuhuuma oli tullut jäädäkseen. Steven kanssa se oli ikuista huumaa ja halusin tutustua siihen paremmin. Halusin nähdä, kestäisikö tämä huuma… iäti. Ja nyt, kun hän juoksi pois kukkapellolta, sylissään suuri kimppu kukkia… hän oli kaunis. Olin sanonut sen niin monta kertaa, mutta nyt halusin myöntää sen todella itselleni. Steve oli sellainen mies, jonka vierestä heräisin mielelläni. Hän oli se naama, jota halusin katsella aamuauringon noustessa taivaanrannasta. Ja kun hän heräisi, kuiskaisin hänelle mitä ällösöpöimpiä juttuja, mitä keksin. Ja yksi niistä olisi tämä lause: _Olet niin kaunis, rakkaani_. Halusin painautua häntä vasten ja kertoa hänelle, miten tärkeä hän oli minulle. Okei, myönnän nyt sen itselleni, pitäkää jostain kiinni, koska täältä pesee; olin rakastunut. Vaikka se kuinka kliseistä olikin, niin sinä, Anthony Edward Stark, olit rakastunut. Olit rakastunut tuohon enkeliin ja turha sitä oli enää kieltää. Minä halusin oikeasti vain vetäistä tälläkin hetkellä Steven autoon ja suudella häntä, kuin poikaystävääni – kuin rakastajaani. Ja Rhodey vielä kehtasi kysyä, miksen välittänyt enää Pepperistä? Kyllä minä hänestä välitin, mutta me olimme nykyään ystäviä.

  
”Löysin ihania kukkia”, Steve hymyili. Hän laittoi pari kukkaa korvansa taakse. _Suloinen…_ Hymyilin vain Stevelle.

  
”Vo-voimme laittaa ne maljakkoon, kun pääsemme kotiin”, sanoin. Änkytin jostain syystä. Ehkä siksi, että olin todella nyt rakastunut Steveen ja minun oli hankala ajatella häntä… sillä tavalla. Okei, ehkä se ei ollut sitä. Minun oli hankala ajatella itseäni Steven kanssa. Steve oli upea ja minä olin… no, minä olin mitä olin.

* * *

 

Vein Steven rannalle illalla. Halusin hänen näkevän auringonlaskun, jonka hän yleensä näki vain tornin parvekkeelta. Hän oli pyytänyt jo kauan, että kävisimme rannalla ja tänään siihen oli todella hyvä tilaisuus.

  
”Steve… voinko kysyä jotain henkilökohtaista?” kysyin hiljaa kävellessämme hiekalla. Steve vilkaisi minua hieman epävarmana. Hän koki nimittäin kysymykset ahdistaviksi… olisi pitänyt vetää sanani takaisin.

  
”Jos se ei liity millään tavalla taivaaseen”, Steve sanoi, varjellen edelleen sitä _kaikista pyhintä_.

  
”E-ei, ei tietenkään”, naurahdin ja riisuin aurinkolasini, ”se liittyy _sinuun_ ” Steve kohotti kulmiaan pikkuisen yllättyneenä.

  
”Luulin, ettet ole kiinnostunut minusta”, Steve sanoin, ”siis… ettet ole kiinnostunut muusta, kuin enkelimuodostani”

  
”Mi-mitä? Miten voit väittää tuollaista?” naurahdin, ”olet uskomaton ja-” älä sano mitään… älä sano mitään, ennen kuin olet varma, mitä haluat sanoa, ”o-olet… todella uskomaton persoona, Steve. Haluan tietää enemmän pojasta, nimeltä Steve. Mistä hän pitää ja mistä hän ei pidä” Steven naamalle kohosi taas sama tuttu hymy.

  
”No kysy sitten”, hän pyysi. En oikein tiennyt, kuinka loppujen lopuksi kysyä. Tämä oli nimittäin aika henkilökohtainen kysymys, mutta olin varma, että Steve pystyi vastaamaan siihen:

  
”Saako enkeleillä olla… suhteita? Tiedäthän… onko teillä jotain esteitä, ettette saisi olla suhteessa vaikka… i-ihmisen kanssa?” Steve punastui pikkuisen ja käänsi päänsä pois. Hänelle ei ollut ongelma vastata kysymykseen, mutta hän- voi luoja, hän ei ollut koskaan seurustellut tai ollut suhteessa. Kyllä sen näki tuosta katseesta. Ja hän tajusi, että kun puhuin ihmisestä, tarkoitin itseäni. Ja hänelle oli uskomatonta kuvitella, että me seurustelisimme. Okei, älä pistä sanoja Steven suuhun. Et tiennyt, mitä Steve oikeasti ajatteli.

  
”No… kyllä me saamme rakastua ja seurustella muiden enkeleiden kanssa”, Steve sanoi, ”mutta emme saman sukupuolisten” Steve näytti siltä, kuin hän haluaisi sanoa jotain muuta.

  
”Jatka…” pyysin.

  
”Tuota… minulla on itseasiassa omakohtaista kokemusta siitä, mutta…” Steve nielaisi ja katseli pilviä, jotka kerääntyivät taivaanrantaan. Ihan kuin hän katsoisi niiden ohitse… kohti taivasta. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua ja pysähtyi. Pian tunsin lämpimän kosketuksen kädessäni. Hän oli ottanut kädestäni kiinni ja katsoi minua silmiin, ”älä sitten… kerro kenellekään”

  
”Kuinka voisin? Vain minä ja Bruce tiedämme sinusta”, sanoin, ”ja no… Pepper”

  
”Et saa kertoa edes heille. Tämä on minun ja… erään henkilön henkilökohtainen asia, mutta… haluan jakaa hieman sydäntäni”, Steve sanoi. Hän katsoi minua silmiin kauniilla sinisilmillään, ”haluan jakaa sydäntäni sinulle, koska luotan sinuun, Tony” tuo kosketti minua aivan uudella levelillä, mielenkiintoista.

  
”Voit luottaa minuun”, sanoin. Steve alkoi heti selittää, kuin purkaen ajatukset sisällään:

  
”Minä rakastuin toiseen enkeliin, mutta… hän oli mies, kuten minäkin. Me teimme… syntiä…” Steve käänsi päänsä pois. En tiennyt, pitikö minun olla iloinen siitä, että Steve oli… homo. Mutta oliko hän sittenkään homo? Ehkä biseksuaali? Ja mitä hän tarkoitti synnillä? Tarkoittiko hän itse sitä pahinta syntiä syntien syvimmästä kaivosta vai jotain viatonta pusuttelua. Annoin Steven kuitenkin jatkaa: ”hän rakasti minua, mutta minä kielsin häntä enää koskaan ajattelemasta minusta samalla tavalla. Vaadin, että hän pitäisi minua vain ystävänä. Siitä on nyt monta vuotta, mutta… olen edelleen likainen”

  
”Et sinä voi kieltää toisen tunteita”, sanoin. Sattuihan se ajatus, että joku muu oli myös rakastunut Steveen, mutta minun oli vain puhuttava ajatukseni ääneen – ja ei, niitä ajatuksia en puhuisi. Enemmänkin puhuisin hyviä parisuhdeneuvoja, ”kuule… tiedän, että se joku Jumalasi pitää tuota syntinä, mutta… jos te todella rakastitte toisianne, miten Jumala voi kieltää sen kaiken? Eikö Jumala kuitenkin ole itse rakkaus? Niinhän sinä minulle opetit…”

  
”Mutta se on väärää rakkautta, syntistä rakkautta!” Steve väitti. Menin lähemmäs (liian lähemmäs) Steveä ja katsoin häntä silmiin. Käteni jotenkin ajelehti hänen lantiolleen. Kasvomme olivat liian lähellä toisiaan.

  
”Miten voit kieltää omat ajatuksesi?” kuiskasin, ”kun näet hänet, tiedät, kuinka paljon sinä oikeasti haluat häntä. Se hävettää sinua, pidät itseäsi likaisena… mutta sinun tulisi vain hyväksyä se asia, että olet… rakastunut. Ei ole olemassa väärää rakkautta. On vain… rakkautta” Steve laski katseensa alas, yrittäen vältellä katsettani.

  
”Luulin, ettet usko rakkauteen…” Steve sanoi hiljaa. Perhana, hän näki lävitseni – taas.

  
”Niin minäkin… kunnes tapasin sinut” kuiskasin. Minun ei ollut tarkoitus sanoa sitä, mutta Steve ei näemmä säikähtänyt sanojani. Hän nimittäin nosti katseensa silmiini ja näin niissä jotain… jotain uutta. Hän ei halunnut juosta karkuun tai työntää minua pois. Ihan kuin hän… jopa tulisi lähemmäs minua. Hän ymmärsi sanani ja ymmärsi, mihin pyrin. Hän ymmärsi… hän tuntui aina ymmärtävän. Silloin kuulimme auton ääniä tieltä. Hätkähdin ja lähdimme juoksemaan metsään, kohti minun autoani. Tunsin perhosia vatsassani. Tuli mieleen joku nuoruuden juhannusyö, jolloin olit valmis jakamaan ensisuudelman. Mutta Steve ei ollut valmis, tiesin sen. Hän tarvitsi aikaa… ja jos hän tarvitsi aikaa, olisin valmis antamaan hänelle sitä. Olisin valmis antamaan hänelle mitä vain.

* * *

 

Mutta se ajan antaminen oli vain niin raskasta. Joka päivä me istuimme tai seisoimme lähellä toisiamme. Toinen käteni ajelehti koko ajan lähemmäs Steven kättä ja halusi koskettaa sitä uhkarohkeasti. Mutta olisin vain ollut epäreilu häntä kohtaan, jos olisin tehnyt niin. Eräs päivä kuitenkin muutti ajatuksiani aivan täysin. Ja sen päivän jälkeen minun oli vain pakko puhua hänelle tunteistani. Katselin valvontakameroita, testatakseni vain niiden toimintoa ja silmäni osuivat Steven huoneeseen. Siellä hän istui, keskellä sänkyä ilman – _ilman_ paitaa. Minulla meni hetki käsittää tämä. Hän istui siellä, keskellä sänkyä siis… _ilman… paitaa_. Totta kai olin nähnyt hänet ilman paitaa – olin nähnyt hänet alasti. Mutta silti se jotenkin osui hermoihini. Hän vain istui siinä, silmät kiinni. Silloin huomasin hänen koskettavan siipiään, hipaisten varovasti siipiensä juuria. Ja kuulin, kuinka hän voihkaisi, melkein kuiskaten:

  
”Ah…” meinasin tukehtua. Kävin varovasti istumaan valvontahuoneen tuolille ja katselin vain Steveä. Hän kosketti uudestaan siipiään ja se sama pieni voihkaisu, joka sai minut melkein räjähtämään. Tunsin, kuinka sisälläni poreili ja kupli, ihan kuin joku keittäisi sisälläni kuumaa keittoa – tunsin sen mahassani. Nielaisin ja zoomasin lähemmäs, minun oli nähtävä lähempää. Jos Steve todella teki sitä, mitä luulin hänen tekevän. Tunsin aluksi itseni todella ällöttäväksi pervoksi, kun avasin varovasti housujeni vetoketjun, mutta en voinut sille mitään. Rakkauteni Steveen oli muuttunut aika nopeasti seksuaaliseksi.

  
”Steve…” pieni kuiskaus pakeni huuliltani, kun kosketin omaani. En ollut masturboinut pitkään aikaan. Ehkä pahiten viimeksi silloin, kun meillä oli Pepperin kanssa vaikeaa, mutta nyt se tuntui aivan uudelta. Ihan kuin olisin masturboinut Jeesuksen kuvalle. Voi Jeesus oikeasti, Tony. Ajatukseni harhailivat, koska en vain voinut kuvitella, että Steve, _minun_ Steveni kosketteli itseään. Ja tiesin, että hän masturboi. Ehkä hän ei saanut mielihyvää samoista paikoista, kuin ihminen, mutta… _siivistään_. Aloin runkata kovempaa, kun huomasin, miten Stevekin hieroi kovempaa ja kovempaa siipiensä juuria. Suuni kuivui ja hiki valui otsallani. Olin niin lähellä, niin lähellä. Ja tiesin Stevenkin olevan. Mutta yksi asia, yksi ainoa asia sai minut laukeamaan kovemmin, kuin työhuoneeni sulake. Kuulin nimittäin, kuinka Steve voihkaisi:

  
”Tony…” en kerennyt ajatella mitään, kun tulin – suoraan valvontakamera pöydälle. Huomasin myös Steven tulevan, koska hän voihki kuin pahempikin pornotähti. Hymy nousi huulilleni. Ensinnäkin – hän ei ollut vain enkeli, hän oli oikea seksijumala. Nauroin ajatukselle, mutta oikeasti. Steven keho oli rakennettu seksiä varten aivan varmasti! Olin huomannut sen jo sinä iltana, kun näin hänet alasti. Ja hänen äänihuulensa, jotka tuottivat noita ihania pieniä ääniä, oli tehty huutamaan _minun_ nimeni. _Ja hän oli huutanut minun nimeni_. Tiesin Steven haluavan minua, nyt tiesin sen. Mutta kuinka ihmeessä saisin hänet laskemaan suojakuorensa, joka oli niin vahva? Suljin vetoketjuni ja putsasin pöydän. Katselin hymyillen Steveä, joka oli nukahtanut sängylleen. Vielä minä hänet saisin, näette vielä…


End file.
